Vegeta's Worst Nightmare: The Return of Pikachu
by Anime Fan18.0
Summary: Pikachu's back! And he's ready to rumble! Trunks and Vegeta are sucked into the world of Pokemon by one of Bulma's machines! Vegeta now faces all the insanity of the this strange world with no way home! Can he keep both his pride AND sanity safe?
1. The machine

_**Anime Fan18.0 is proud to present…**_

_**The sequel to a Dragon BallZ-Pokemon crossover fic…**_

_**Hosted, of course, on FF.N…**_

_**VEGETA'S WORST NIGTMARE: THE RETURN OF PIKACHU!**_

**A/N:** It's the long awaited sequel to _Vegeta V.S. Pikachu_, and its here! Plenty of laughs ahead and MUCH Vegeta torture as he and Trunks travel to the strange and annoying world of…POKE'MON!

**Disclaimer: **Yap, yap, yap, blah blah blah, I don't own Pokemon, Dragon BallZ, or any of the characters from either show.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Trunks sighed. He was bored out of his little mind! Ever since Pikachu left, there was nothing fun to do around the house! Okay…maybe that's an _understatement_, but it was always more fun with Pikachu! It'd been three months since Trunks last saw the cute yellow fur ball, and he missed him a lot. He could only wonder what it was doing with its trainer right now, who turned out to be Ash! 'Hmmm…so that was _Ash's_Pikachu!' thought Trunks. 'I sure do miss it!' As Trunks sat on the couch sulking, Vegeta came walking in.

He looked over at his son and asked, "What are you doing, Trunks?" Trunks looked up to stare at his father. "Are you _still_ upset about that puny little rodent leaving?"

Trunks glared. "You were upset too!" Trunks reminded him. "Mom said you were!"

"Oh brother, your mother makes up the silliest things!" Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. Trunks just shook his head at his father's denial. "Now then," he continued," meet me outside in fifteen minutes for some training!"

Trunks looked up immediately and starred in disbelief. "What!?"

"You heard me," growled Vegeta," Fifteen minutes_,_understand?" Trunks moaned in protest, but Vegeta paid him no mind and left him there to gripe and groan.

"Aw man…" Trunks grumbled. "Hmph, why do I always have to train with Dad? I wish I could go see Pikachu…" Then, Trunks had an idea! "Maybe I can…" he thought aloud. "Yeah…that'd work!" Trunks suddenly bolted up and ran to his mother's inventing room. He had a plan, but he needed a little machine his mother had…the one that sent Pikachu back to the Pokemon world!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Where is that brat?" Vegeta asked himself. He had been waiting in the gravity room _thirty_ minutes waiting for Trunks. "Grrrrrr…if he doesn't get here soon, I'm gonna' tear him apart, and then blast him to oblivion…!" He stood there waiting several more minutes before deciding to go find the mischievous little boy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The door outside the inventing room creaked as Trunks silently slipped inside unnoticed. His mother was on a business trip while his father was still outside waiting for him. He tip toed quietly inside the room and flipped on the light switch. The room was suddenly bathed in light, and Trunks could now see clearly the contents of the room.

"Hmm...let's see now," Trunks thought aloud as he walked amongst the various inventions. "That's not it…" he said pointing to one of the funny looking machines on the ground. "Not that either…nope not you…" Trunks continued to walk among the all the gadgets and gizmos his mother made until he finally found what he was looking for.

"BINGO!" Trunks shouted in triumph as he looked up at the large machine that had taken Pikachu back to his world. "Now then," he said to himself," how did mom work this thing?" He walked up to the control panel that was off to the side and looked at the various buttons and knobs in confusion.

"Oh crud…" Trunks said, utterly confused. As he scanned the different labeling on the buttons, he came to one that said "Start". "There we go!" Trunks said gleefully as he found the button.

As soon as he pressed it the machine started up. While he was messing around with a few more controls, an unknown figure, wising up to his plan, entered the room. Once he saw what Trunks was doing, he shouted, as loud as he could...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Trunks froze in terror. When he turned around to see whom it was who had yelled at him, he immediately regretted it! He about wet himself as he saw the last person who needed to be there while Trunks at that machine…

:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I just might _kill_that brat!" Vegeta cried in frustration. He was still looking for Trunks, who _still_ hadn't shown up! He was obviously hiding, so as to escape training. "Grrr…ever since that 'Pikachu incident' he's been moping around and slacking off! Well, no more! I'll teach that little brat the very _meaning _of pain!" As Vegeta kept ranting, he passed by the inventing room.

While he was passing by, he heard a voice shout, "BINGO!" Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. He put an ear to the door, hoping to hear the voice again.

"Now then," the voice said to itself," how did mom work this thing?"

'Mom?' Vegeta thought. 'That better not be who I think it is!'

"There we go!" the voice shouted. Suddenly, Vegeta heard a thunderous sound omit from the room. The floor was also shaking slightly. Now he knew what was going on! Trunks was starting up the machine Bulma had made so he could bring Pikachu back!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Vegeta shouted, his temper exploding. He kicked down the door with his foot, and stepped in. Sure enough, what he saw was what he thought. There was Trunks, by the control panel to Bulma's machine, and sure enough, it was up and running. A growl later, Vegeta shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Trunks froze. Slowly he turned around and saw, to his horror, his father.

"D-dad?!" Trunks shouted, unnerved and completely caught off guard. "What are you doing?"

"LOOKING FOR YOU, THAT'S WHAT, YOU LITLE PUNK!" Vegeta shouted amongst the chaos. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OUTSIDE TRAINING WITH ME _THIRTY_ MINUTES AGO!"

'Wow, did it really take me _that long _to get here and turn on the machine?' Trunks pondered. He didn't ponder for long, because he suddenly felt like something was pulling at him. Vegeta felt it too!

"What the…!?" both Trunks and Vegeta shouted as they felt something pulling at them. They both realized, a little too late, that it was the _machine_ causing all the suction. It was sucking them in!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks screamed as he fought the powerful vortex. Even though he was half Sayain, he _still _had trouble fighting it! Vegeta was struggling too. The vortex grew stronger and stronger with each passing second. Both Vegeta and Trunks powered up to Super Sayain, but even then, they still had to put up a fight. Trunks was right by the "mouth" of the portal.

"HEEEELP!" Trunks shouted to his father. "I CAN'T FIGHT IT MUCH LONGER!"

"HOLD ON TRUNKS!" Vegeta shouted back. He powered up to Super Sayain2 and started to inch his way closer to his son. Even though this power boost made it possible for him to slowly make his way over to his son without being sucked in, he knew that each moment the vortex grew stronger. Eventually, it would grow too powerful and suck him and his son inside. 'Got to…get to Trunks…' Vegeta thought desperately. 'That way…I can…POUND HIM…for causing this…!' Vegeta continued to struggle as Bulma's machine continued to try to pull him in. All of the various inventions were flying by as the portal consumed anything not anchored down in the lab. One machine was flying right at the back of Vegeta's head.

"DAD, LOOK OUT!" Trunks cried.

Vegeta turned around too little too late. The machine hit him on the head, causing him to loose his footing, and the portal sucked him right in!

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Trunks cried as he tried to grab his father's hand before he could be sucked in. He missed, and Vegeta passed through, leaving Trunks by himself. He was now clinging to the floor, using his strength to dig his hands into the marble. The suction became stronger and stronger…and Trunks found himself having a harder time fighting off the suction.

"Can't…hold on…much longer…" Trunks said to himself as he continued to struggle against the suction. Finally, his tiny body gave out, and he succumbed to the power of the mighty vortex. He was sucked in, and there was nothing he could do about it. He watched as his mother's lab, his home, his _own dimension_ grew further and further away! He seemed to be shooting down a tunnel bathed in purple light. Various pictures of other dimensions flashed above him, while he continued to fly down the seemingly endless pipe. Then, a picture of a lush green field, which looked much like earth, appeared in front of him.

'There!' Trunks thought. He flew into the picture at tremendous speed. Suddenly, a bright light obscured his vision, and he felt himself hit earth. He looked up to see that there were four or five sets of eyes staring down at him, masked by shadows.

"Is he alright?" a feminine voice asked, worried.

"I don't know," another voice, this time male, answered. Trunks was curious as to who was speaking, but he was losing his sight. He was fainting. He tried to stay awake for a couple more minutes.

'I need to see if dad's alright!' he thought. Alas, all his efforts were in vain. His vision blacked out completely, and his body began to fell numb.

"D-dad...?" he managed to mumble. Then, unconsciousness swept over his body, and he went off into a deep sleep…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N**: Well, there you have it! The first chapter to my sequel! I decided to try a few new things, such as changing **Author's Note** to simply **A/N**. Also, I'm now showing thinking 'this way' instead of '_this way'._ It's less complicated. As always, Read and Review! I do care about opinions, so send 'em on in! See ya!


	2. Our heroes awake

**A/N:** Wow…I didn't expect to receive such positive feedback so quickly! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: **AH, OH NO! (Lawyers walk towards Anime Fan18.0) DIE LAWYERS! (Destroys lawyers) THAT'S why I have to say: I don't own DBZ, Pokemon, or characters from either series. Uh oh. (Continues to blow up Lawyers who come out of nowhere) Where do they come from?

_Flashback_

_'I need to see if dad's alright!' he thought. Alas, all his efforts were in vain. His vision blacked out completely, and his body began to fell numb._

_"D-dad...?" he managed to mumble. Then, unconsciousness swept over his body, and he went off into a deep sleep…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Vegeta sat on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Although, his mind was working fine. The problem was that he couldn't move any of his limbs, not even his eyes!

'What's going on?' he thought. 'Why can't I get up? My mind is awake, but my body…grrr, this is ridiculous! Blast you Bulma, and your stupid machines! And Trunks…wait, Trunks! Where is he!? I've got to get up to find him…!' That last thought was all Vegeta needed to find the strength to get up. Once he was standing, he took a moment to look at his surroundings…but he sure as heck didn't like what he saw.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAMEK _IS_THIS PLACE!?" Vegeta screeched. The environment looked earthen, but…cartoon-ish…and very, very cheery. As if everything was happy and smiling. Vegeta _hated_happy and smiling! "Grrr…when I find that boy, I'm going to rip him apart!" Vegeta yelled again. Vegeta looked around. He was in a field with long grass. He looked around for Trunks, but he couldn't find him.

"Ugh, this place is sickening me," Vegeta moaned. "The entire environment looks too…cartoon-ish…and cute! I hate cute!" Vegeta continued to bicker and moan about this place, until...

"_Who is this nut job?" _Vegeta heard someone whisper. He whipped around to try to find the source of the voice that was talking.

"_Quiet Meowth or he'll hear us!"_whispered a different voice. This time, Vegeta decided to sense out their Ki. Sure enough, three VERY weak Ki signals were coming from a bush in front of him.

"_Both of you be quiet!"_ hissed another voice, a female. "_If you two don't stop your yapping, he WILL find us!" _Vegeta cocked his eyebrow, wondering who in the world would think somebody was _stupid_ enough to fall for tho old "hide in the bush and whisper" gag.

"_But Jessie, your-"_

"_I SAID BE QUIET JAMES!" _hissed the voice named Jessie. Vegeta stood there, listening to the three idiots bicker.

'Jessie…James…Meowth, where have I heard those names before?' Vegeta asked himself mentally. He sat there for a moment thinking. He was coaxed out though when he heard the voices talk again.

"_Look you two," _began the voice named Meowth. "_If you BIG MOUTHS don't shush up, we'll never steal this guy's Pokemon. And if we don't steal his Pokemon, how's we suppose to give them to the boss?"_

'POKEMON!?' Vegeta thought, his brain suddenly processing who they were. He decided now was as any good of a time as ever to rain on their parade and find out for sure who they were.

As they continued arguing, Vegeta said calmly, "I _hate_ to break it to all three of you _idiots_, but you've been discovered." The voices stopped arguing immediately. Vegeta heard complete silence. In fact, he swore he saw a sweat drop appear in front of the bush. He chuckled and continued, "You might as well come out, but I have none of those stupid creatures called 'Pokemon'. Now come out before I blast all of you into oblivion!" Vegeta sat there with a smirk on his face. He was satisfied, and was sure that he had embarrassed them horribly. Yet his satisfaction didn't last long…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" cackled all three voices at once. Suddenly, the figures jumped out of the bush. They were none other than…Team Rocket!

Vegeta groaned. He was right, it was Team Rocket; he recognized them from when Bulma made him watch one episode with Trunks. He watched as they started making poses.

"Oh no…" he groaned," not their motto..."

"Prepare for trouble, your about to be in pain!" cried Jessie, starting off the signature "motto".

"Make it double, we'll teach you to call us a name!" cried James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" she cried, striking a pose.

"James!" he cried, following Jessie's example.

"Team Rocket, Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" concluded Meowth, jumping in at the last second.

Vegeta sat there, completely annoyed. "What'd you think, are you scared…?" Jessie attempted to tease.

"That…was…PATHETIC!" Vegeta screamed. "IT WAS THE MOST STUPID, RIDICULOUS, UNNECESSARY EXCUSE FOR A 'MOTTO' I HAVE EVER, _EVER_, SEEN IN MY LIFE!!" Vegeta sat there, fuming. What he saw was...purely idiotic!

"Pathetic?" Meowth said shocked.

"S-stupid?" James stammered.

"USELESS!?" Jessie screeched. "HOW DARE YOU! WHY YOU NO GOOD, UGLY LITTLE... MIDGET!"

Vegeta stared wide-eyed. "MIDGET!?" he screeched.

"YES, MIDGET!" Jessie screamed again. "TINY, SMALL, NOT BIG! YOU ARE A SHRIMP. MOUSE SIZED, NO BIGGER THAN A PIECE OF CHEWING GUM!! HOW MANY DIFFERENT WAYS DO YOU WANT TO HEAR IT!?"

That's where Jessie made her biggest mistake in her lifetime. _Now _Vegeta was beyond mad…he felt like blowing up the planet! His Ki started to surge, creating an aurora around him. The ground started to shake, and the sky was turning dark.

"How DARE you mock ME!" he screamed. He started to power up, showing just how powerful he was and what a mistake they had just made.

"What the…!" Jessie blurted, shocked to where she couldn't yell right then and there.

"I think you made him mad!" Meowth screamed.

"YOU THINK!?" James hollered. The three watched in horror as Vegeta ascended into the sky. He put both of his hands to his side and gathered energy.

"TAKE THIS!" he yelled, putting the energy balls into one. "FINAL FLASH!"

**BOOOOOOOM!**

A smoke screen later, Vegeta watched as the three shot into the sky."TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAIN!" the trio shouted as they rocketed out of view. Vegeta looked upward, relieved to have gotten rid of them.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I hope I never see those morons again!" He turned to face the sky in the direction that he thought might lead him to his son. "Now to find Trunks before he gets himself into trouble." He said to himself, but added mentally, 'Or before I lose my mind from having to look at all of this cuteness.' After he said this, he shot up into the sky and began to look for Trunks.

_-Meanwhile-_

As Trunks sat on the ground, seemingly unconscious, his spectators looked confused as ever. They wondered how this boy had appeared out of the sky, where he was from, and why he looked so different from them. Something about him was just…off. He looked more realistic than they did, which was what confused them. How could something be more realistic than what's real itself?

"Who is he?" asked a teenage male voice.

"I don't know," answered an older, male voice. "He just appeared out of nowhere."

"Is he okay?" asked a female voice, concerned for the little boy lying before him.

"I think so," piped the voice of a child. "I think he's just unconscious."

'Who are these voices?' Trunks thought. His mind, like Vegeta's, was active, but his body wouldn't let him get up. 'I want to find out…but I just can't move!' There he laid, unmoving for a few more moments. He wanted to get up, but it was as if his body and brain were blocked from each other…until something could bring them together again. Then, the sound he heard was enough to get him up. It was a sound he had missed, a sound that was so familiar from the month he had spent together with it that Trunks knew he would recognize it anywhere:

"Pika pika?" Trunks immediately shot up from where he was sitting, and saw, in all his yellow, furry glory…

"Pikachu!" Trunks cried happily, as he hugged the small rodent in his arms.

"Pika pika!" (Trunks!) Pikachu cried happily. When Trunks let go, he looked up. When he did though, he couldn't believe what he saw! Standing in front of him, confused, but there nonetheless, was Ash Ketchum. Trunks looked around him quickly. Sure enough, there was May, Brock, and Max, all staring at him with the same confusion on Ash's face. Trunks turned back to look at Ash.

"Oh…my…gosh!" he cried. "Y-your Ash! I'm, like your biggest fan!" He jumped up and started furiously shaking his hand. Ash thought for a moment that he was about to have his arm pulled off.

When Trunks finished 'shaking' him to death, he asked, "Um…what's going on? Who are you, how do you know my name, and _how_do you know Pikachu?"

"Huh?" Trunks blurted. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Trunks." Trunks held out his hand to shake Ash's again.

"Ehehe…one time's enough," Ash said, sweat dropping. "You nearly tore off my arm the first time."

"Oh…hehe, sorry," Trunks said apologetically. "I'm just like, your biggest fan! I've watched all of your episodes and-" Trunks covered his mouth, realizing what he just said.

"SAY WHAT!?" Ash shouted. "_Episodes_, what the heck are you talking about? Okay, explain! _Now_."

'Crud,' Trunks thought. He sighed. He told them the whole story, about his universe, and how there, Ash, Pikachu, and everyone else were characters on a famous Japanese cartoon show. Then he told them about the day Pikachu had teleported from the sky, and met him and his dad. He told them about the fight, the dinner, the other fight, and a month later how his mother built a machine to send him home. Finally, he told them about how Trunks missed Pikachu and tried to use the machine to visit him and how the machine sucked in both him and his dad. By the time, he had explained all of this, everyone was giving him strange looks.

"And that's what happened," Trunks concluded. Everyone starred at him in disbelief.

"W-we're…cartoon characters!?" cried Max. Trunks nodded.

"Does that mean…we're not really real?" May questioned.

"WELL I EVER FIND MY TRUE LOVE!?" sobbed Brock.

Trunks sweat dropped. "Well, I don't know about the 'love' part, but you're all real…just in a different dimension than ours."

"Wow…" Ash said, shocked. He sat down for a moment on a nearby log. "Believe it or not…that story actually makes sense." Trunks shot Ash a confused look.

"What do you mean Ash?" Trunks asked.

"You want to know?" Ash questioned. Trunks nodded. "Let me tell you the _other_ half of your story…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N: **Well, there you are. Ch.2 is up. Man, I had some MAJOR writer's block on this chapter! Oh well, I've gotten through it. Expect faster update dates, because now…I'm on a roll! And…I've left ya' with a cliffhanger! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Scary music plays and lightning flashes) As always, read and review. And be on the look out for the next chapter of: Vegeta's Worst Nightmare: _The Return of Pikachu!_ See ya'!


	3. Poor Vegeta and Team Rocket

**A/N: **Whoop, whoop! Yeah, all right, chapter three! Let's get it on!

**Disclaimer: **(Army of lawyers come marching in) –sigh-why me? (Has Vegeta blow them up) Thanks Vegeta! Now I can say: I don't own Pokemon, Dragon ball Z, or any of the characters from either series.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean Ash?" Trunks asked. Ash chuckled._

"_You want to know?" Ash questioned. Trunks nodded. "Let me tell you the _other _half of your story…"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

While Trunks was chatting with his idol, Vegeta was in the air trying to sense his son's Ki. But, the thing was...Vegeta couldn't. He couldn't sense _any_ Ki signals! The only time he felt one was when a random bird Pokemon flew past him.

"Something's wrong," he said to himself, "I should have detected Trunks' Ki by now. Something about this universe must be jamming my ability to sense Ki!" Suddenly, Vegeta felt a Ki signal coming right at him, and fast! He had just enough time to dodge a Pidgeot that flew past him. Vegeta stopped in the air, watching the bird fly by.

"Grrr...stupid beast!" growled Vegeta. "I'll teach you to mess with the prince of all Sayains!" Vegeta put out his hand, gathered energy, and…

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

**BOOOOOOM!**

The poor Pokemon never saw it coming. When the attack hit, it went from a flying Pokemon to a falling cooked goose.

"Hehehehe…that's better," Vegeta said, smirking. Then he heard a noise nearby. He looked behind him and saw an entire flock of Pidgeys. Apparently, the Pidgeot Vegeta just shot down was their father. Now they were all very, _very_ angry. "What are you looking at-?"

**PECK**

"OUCH!" Vegeta cried. A Pidgey had flown up to Vegeta and started pecking at his spiky haired head. "Cut it out!" Vegeta growled.

**PECK, PECK, PECK**

"YEOWCH, CUT IT OUT!" now an entire flock of Pidgeys was pecking at Vegeta's head. The pecking continued to the point where Vegeta got a headache.

"Stupid wretched-OUCH!" Another Pidgey pecked poor Vegeta's precious cranium. After a few more moments, Vegeta decided he had enough. "_DIE YOU STUPID BIRDS!"_ Vegeta unleashed his Ki, creating an explosion that fried every single Pidgey nearby. Vegeta watched the cooked birds fall down from the sky. "Hmph, good reddens!" Vegeta grunted. But then…

**PECK, PECK, PECK, PECK**

"YEOOOOOOOOW!" Vegeta cried, putting his hands on his head as even _more_ Pidgeys flew up and started to peck Vegeta. They kept on, pecking at every square inch of Vegeta's head. Vegeta felt like blowing up the planet! "Grrr…if these stupid things don't stop pecking me, I'll-" Before he finished, a Pidgey had lowered itself down to Vegeta's, err…_never regions_, and pecked him right in his nuts.

"_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!**_" cried Vegeta in a voice that was more girly than any scream he had ever made before. "GAH! ENOUGH!" Vegeta flew away from the wretched things. Vegeta watched them follow him, never giving up their pursuit. He turned up the heat as he sped away, the Pidgeys falling behind. Vegeta stopped in mid-air to see if they gave up. Much to his disappointment…they didn't.

"Stupid birds, why won't they leave me alone!?" Vegeta cried. Suddenly, his common sense gave him an idea to finish off the birds. Vegeta put out his arms, gathering energy for his FINAL FLASH. Vegeta watched the flock mover closer…closer…and closer still! But right before they got to him…

"Hehehe…" Vegeta disappeared as a Pidgey tried to peck his head. The entire flock of Pidgeys were completely confused as to where their prey had vanished to. After a few moments of trying to figure out where Vegeta went, someone said:

"Looking for me?" The flock turned around and saw Vegeta a few feet behind him with a large energy ball in front of him. "FINAL FLASH!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

I swear every Pidgey that _didn't_ become a pot roast flew faster than anything in the history of the world. As for those caught in Vegeta's deadly attack…well, let's just say that any starving man who was below Vegeta at that time would be very happy right now. Then, to avoid any further Pidgey attacks, Vegeta lowered himself into the forest below him.

"No way I'm going back up there! No way, not until I find Trunks!" Vegeta grumbled, relieved to have escaped the "Attack of the Pidgeys". Forward he walked, hoping to stumble across his son…that way he could ring his neck.

--_With Trunks—_

"What did you mean?" Trunks asked again.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" Max shouted.

"Me too!" May cried.

"Yeah…I remember now too!" shouted Brock.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MATTHEW, MARK, LUKE, AND JOHN, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" cried Trunks angrily. Everyone stared, not knowing what he was about to do next.

"Calm down Trunks…" Ash said nervously, not wanting to set off his temper. From what Trunks told him about his dad and his powers, he didn't want to see what _he_ might do! "I'll tell you! Just calm down…" Ash waited until Trunks stopped fuming. "Here's what happened-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

**CRAAAAAAASH!!**

Everyone looked over to the big crater that had just appeared. More importantly, to the people _inside_ the crater. Whom they saw was none-other than…Team Rocket.

"_Oh no!"_ everyone groaned. A moment later, Team Rocket regained the sense to look up from where they were sitting.

Meowth was the first to look. "Oh my aching-" he started, but stopped when he saw Ash, May, Max, Brock, Trunks, and Pikachu all starring back at him. "WAAAAAAH!" he screamed. "Hey yous guys, we got company!"

Jessie and James both dizzily lifted their heads…then shrieked when they realized that the twerps were starring back at them. For a moment, all was silent…

Until Trunks broke the silence by asking, "What are you guys doing here?" The three again cackled, making Trunks realize the worst. "OH NO," he cried, "NOT THEIR MOTTO!"

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, YOU'VE CAUGHT US IN A BAD MOOD!" cried Jessie.

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE, RUNNING AWAY WILL DO YOU NO GOOD!" cried James.

"HEY-HEY-HEEEEEEY!" interrupted Trunks. The two stopped mid-pose and glared at him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Jessie cried angrily.

"Yeah," James also cried, "no one interrupts _us_ when we're doing the motto!"

"Look, we all have heard your stupid motto befo-"

"STUPID!?" they cried.

"YES, STUPID!" Trunks cried. "I mean, come on! It's the same thing over and over again! You both say (Before I continue let me point out that Trunks does a mock voice of them) 'to-protect-the-world-from-devastation-to unite all people-within-our-nation-to-denounce-the-evils-of-truth-and-love-to-extend-our-reach-to-the-stars-above-Jessie-James-Team-Rocket-blasts-off-at-the-speed-of-light-surrender-now-or-prepare-to-fight-fight-fight-"

"MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!" Meowth cried.

**BONK! BONK!**

Meowth fell to the ground, knocked out. As Jessie and James lowered their fists, they each shot a nasty glare at Trunks.

"Look kid…you're messing with the wrong people!" Jessie cried.

"My name's not kid!" Trunks cried. "It's Trunks!" After he said that, he completely and utterly lost their attention. Team Rocket started giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" Trunks asked. Still, they continued giggling. "WHAT! WHAT IS IT YOU'RE LAUGHING ABOUT!?"

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" They all fell, crying with laughter. Trunks, however, didn't know what they were laughing about.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Trunks cried, his rage building.

Jessie stopped laughing long enough to say, "Well…do you not know what the word 'trunks' stands for?" Trunks thought for a moment.

"Well yeah…so?"

The three looked at each other…then burst out laughing again.

"GRRRRRRR THAT'S IT!!" Trunks put his hands in the air, gathered energy, and cried, "FINISH BUSTER!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"NOT AGAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaiiin!" they cried, launching through the air. Trunks turned around and looked at Ash…

…who looked like he was about to wet himself. They stared in awe at the power Trunks had just showed, and couldn't help but wonder what machine in _any_ universe would be powerful enough t o suck himand his _FATHER _in!

"So," Ash said nervously, "That the 'powers' you were talking about?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head before saying, "Yeah, hehe…pretty cool, huh?" Ash nodded his head _very_ slowly...

--_With Vegeta—_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Vegeta cried. He was walking in the woods, looking for Trunks, when suddenly, out of nowhere, he came across a…

"GET AWAY YOU STUPID WORM!" Vegeta cried, trying to fend off a 'vicious' Wurmple that had decided to follow Vegeta. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

"Wurmple, wurmp," cried the worm Pokemon. It, again, tried to come up to Vegeta's leg.

"ACK, GET AWAY!" Vegeta fired a Ki blast, creating a small dust cloud…only to find the Pokemon completely unharmed. "GRRRRRRR, STUPID BEAST!" Vegeta fired more Ki-blasts. Even so…

"Wurmple!" the Wurmple was just fine.

"GAAH! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta flew up in the air (not too high, as to avoid the Pidgeys) and fired his attack. Vegeta watched as the explosion created a giant cloud, temporarily obscuring his vision.

"That should have gotten him!" Vegeta said triumphantly. He started to float away when he heard:

"Wurmple!"

Vegeta froze. 'There's no way, and I mean NO WAY that thing survived!' Vegeta thought. Yet, slowly, he turned around, and sure enough, there was Wurmple, standing on a tower of dirt in the center of the crater.

"Wurmple!" cried the Wurmple.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Vegeta cried. He put his hands to the side, gathered energy, and cried, "FINAL FLASH!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Nearby, an ordinary hiker was climbing upside a hill. Suddenly, he heard an explosion. "What in the-WHOA!" He turned and saw a GIANT mushroom cloud over across the forest. Then, a few seconds later, a breeze blew at him so hard that…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" the hiker cried as he was blown off the side of the mountain. Somehow, he landed seven miles away, and lived to tell the tail.

Anyway, back with Vegeta…

Vegeta was positive that it didn't survive this time. He sat there, panting, with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing-_pant_-and I mean _nothing_-_pant_-could have survived that!" Vegeta said reassured. He _started_ to walk away, but he heard:

"Wurmple!"

Vegeta froze…again. "No way, I mean NO WAY! THAT'S…THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he quickly turned around and…there it was underneath him, somehow having gotten out of that crater before the blast.

Vegeta lost it. He completely, lost it.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER, YOU STUPID WORM? WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!?" Vegeta screeched. Suddenly, he noticed the little anime hearts in the Wurmple's eyes. That's when it hit him. The 'he' was actually a 'she'! "Oh no…don't tell me you're…you're…"

"Wurmple!" the Wurmple cried affectionately. Yep, poor Vegeta, the Wurmple was in _LOVE!_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Vegeta cried. He then 'ran for the hills' not daring to look back. Poor Wurmple watched as the strange man ran further and further into the forest. Wurmple shrugged, and crawled away, wondering if she'd ever see her love again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N** THE THIRD CHAPTER IS DONE! HUZZAH! Well, this took a little longer then I thought it would. Ehehe…oi. So much for the "fast updates". Anyway, Read and Review, and keep an eye out for the next chapter of…Vegeta's Worst Nightmare: _The Return of Pikachu!_


	4. Enter Jigglypuff

**A/N: **It is…the attack…OF THE FOURTH CHAPTER! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You know, I just realized that the past two chapters, I'd forgot all about Pikachu! (Doh!) So, I assure you Pikachu shall speak up a little more this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **(All the lawyers in the world come marching in) Oh for the love of Pete! (Lifts pinky) (Lawyers blow up) Must I keep saying: I don't own DBZ, Pokemon, or any characters from the series? (Surviving lawyer crawls up to Anime Fan18.0's leg) (Blows him up) Yep, I must.

_Flashback_

"_Wurmple!" the Wurmple cried affectionately. Yep, poor Vegeta, the Wurmple was in LOVE!_

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Vegeta cried. He then 'ran for the hills' not daring to look back. Poor Wurmple watched as the strange man ran further and further into the forest. Wurmple shrugged, and crawled away, wondering if she'd ever see her love again. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Everyone looked at Trunks strangely. The power they had seen him unleash was _much_ greater than they expected.

"Ummm…did I overdo it?" Trunks asked.

"WOW! THAT WAS _SO_ COOL!" Max shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Can your dad do the same thing?"

"Actual, he's a lot stronger than me…" Trunks answered. Everyone looked so amazed and surprised that they were completely caught off-guard by the noise that emitted from Pikachu, Ash, and Trunks…

…a stomach growling.

**CRASH!**

Everyone fell over anime style while Ash, Pikachu, and Trunks had sweat drops.

"Guess you're all hungry…" Brock commented.

"Pika…" (Maybe…) Pikachu commented, speaking up for the first time in awhile. Trunks' eyes went wide.

"Oh, oh, can you cook one of your famous stews? I've _dreamed_ about tasting your famous home-made stew!" Trunks cried excitedly.

"Okay, okay," Brock said, watching the little boy jump up and down, "I'll cook all you can eat!"

--_Later that night--_

"How much more can he eat?" Brock asked. Brock had made a _giant_ bowl of his stew, at the request of Trunks, and was now watching the super powered pre-teen guzzle it down!

"Moe plese," Trunks said with his mouth full, holding out his bowl.

"WHAT!? MORE!?" Brock cried, sweat dropping. "But that's your tenth serving!"

"Pika Pikachu," (You should have seen him back at his house) Pikachu commented, eating another bite of Brock's Pokemon food.

"Wow, you even eat more than Ash!" May exclaimed.

"Hehe…almost," Max said with a smirk.

"He, wha does tha mean?" Ash said, his mouth full. Everyone laughed a little bit.

Trunks swallowed his food. "Well," he started, "my dad's a Sayain, and Sayains have big appetites."

"What's a Sayain?" Everyone asked.

Trunks froze. 'Doh, I forgot to tell them what a Sayain was!' Trunks thought. "Well," he began, "I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but a Sayain is basically…an alien."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone cried.

"It's true," Trunks assured, "only I'm half Sayain because my mom's a human." Everyone looked even more surprised than before. Little did he know that a certain trio was listening behind some bushes, absorbing every bit of information Trunks told them.

"He's a…a…_alien_?" James exclaimed.

"Well…that _would_ explain why he has those weird powers," Jessie mused.

"You don't think maybe that _other_ guy we saw earlier was an alien too…do you?' James asked.

"Probably…" Meowth said. "But forget about that, think about how well we could please the boss with them!"

"Huh? How so?" Jessie and James asked simultaneously. Meowth smiled.

"Imagine this," he said, "The boss is strolling down a dark alley, all alone, nobody to protect him. When suddenly, he is jumped by a rival gang who wants to attack him.

'Whatever shall I do!' the boss will cry. Suddenly, those two guys will jump in and use their strange powers to blow away the other gang. Seeing how well those two recruits we found for him did in stopping those guys, he'll say. 'Meowth and friends deserve a big promotion for finding me these two big tough guys…'"

"YAY!" They all shouted. "WE'VE SET THE GEARS IN MOTION…FOR A BIG PROMOTION!" they all sang, doing a stupid little dance.

--_With Vegeta_--

It was night now, and Vegeta still had no luck in his search for Trunks.

"Blast…where _is_ he!?" he cried. As he walked, in the middle of the dark, he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Vegeta cried, whipping around. He heard the noise again. "I'm warning you, I'm already mad enough, if you know what's, good for your health, you'll show yourself!" He held up his hand, ready to fire a Ki blast if necessary. Then out of nowhere jumped…a Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly puff," Jigglypuff cried. Vegeta noticed how it was carrying a microphone in its hands.

"Oh wait a moment…why do you look familiar?" Vegeta asked quietly. Vegeta's only reply was Jigglypuff inhaling deeply. Then, he realized, too late, what it intended to do. "Oh no…"

"Jigg-ally Puff, Jiggly, ally Puff," sang Jigglypuff, using its _sing _attack. Vegeta started to get drowsy.

'Oh no, you will _not_ allow some…marshmallow to put you to sleep!' Vegeta thought furiously. Alas, even the mighty Prince of all Sayains was no match for the power of Jigglypuff's song.

"I…will…-_yawn-_ not…go…to…" after this, Vegeta fell to the ground, out cold and sawing logs harder than ten lumberjacks.

It didn't take long for Jiggly puff to realize its audience had gone off to snooze-vile…again. "PUFF!" Jigglypuff cried as it inflated. It started to take out its marker, but got a better idea. "Jiggly puff…" Jigglypuff said slyly. It ran off into the woods for a moment, and came back with a dress, scissors, a pair of high-heels, women's undergarments, some plastic balls, and some make-up.

--_Back with Trunks--_

"-Yawn-I'm sleepy," Trunks said drowsily. He had, to Brock's relief, _finally_ stopped eating and now was ready to go to sleep. Everyone was sitting around a campfire, "I just wish I knew where my dad was."

"Does your dad look like you?" May asked.

"Pika pi pika pika Pikachu pi pi Pikachu!" (Here's what his dad looks like: short and ugly!) Pikachu said, laughing.

"Well," Trunks began, "he's short, has black, spiky hair, he has black eyes, and wears…" Trunks stopped though.

"Wears what?" Ash asked. Trunks looked embarrassed.

Trunks blushed, and then groaned. "…Spandex…" Everyone shot him a weird look.

"He wears…spandex?" Ash blurted.

"He says it's more 'comfortable' for him when he fights," Trunks finished. "My mom constantly buys him different clothes to wear, but he simply destroys them."

"Okay…" Ash blurted. He shook off the shock and added, "Well don't worry; we'll look for your dad tomorrow."

"Really? Cool!" Trunks cried happily. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Ash assured him. "Well, good night!" Everyone said goodnight, and went to sleep.

_--With Vegeta--_

It was morning in the strange world of Pokemon. Vegeta laid on the ground, sleeping like a baby. Well…like a short, spiky-haired, short-tempered baby, but a baby nonetheless.

"Ugh…what happened?" Vegeta groaned. He slowly sat up, trying to shake off his sleepiness. He got up…but when he saw what he saw, he had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. Standing in front of him was a mirror. However, it wasn't the mirror itself that made Vegeta gawk. Rather it was what he _saw_ in the mirror that stirred his anger. He saw himself of course…but he looked like a woman!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAMEK HAPPENED TO ME!?" Vegeta screeched. Jigglypuff had put him in a pink dress. He then took off his boots and gloves and placed on his feet some pink high-heels. Then, it had put on different kinds of make-up on Vegeta's face. Last, but not least, Jigglypuff took the bra, stuffed it with two big plastic balls, and tied it on Vegeta.

Then he heard a giggle. It wasn't human though, rather it sounded like this: "Jigg jigg jigg jigg…" Vegeta turned his head and saw there, standing in all its small pink glory…Jigglypuff.

"_YOU_" Vegeta cried as he pointed at the Pokemon, "_YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!" Jigglypuff then held out Vegeta's spandex in its hands. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"MY CLOTHES!" he roared. "GIVE THOSE BACK _RIGHT NOW_!!" Vegeta was furious; this was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him!

"Jiggly puff…" Jigglypuff said mockingly, wagging its finger. Then it ran off down the path.

"What the…GET BACK HERE!!" Vegeta cried, taking off after the small, marsh-mellow-like Pokemon. Unfortunately, for him, the high-heels made it hard for him to keep up with the small creature. The two took off down the path, disappearing beyond the hill with Vegeta furiously following the prank-happy Jigglypuff.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Yeah, I know it has been a long time since my last update. But…I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! (People stare at him as if he's crazy) Yeah…um…so, remember to review and tell me what you think! Seeya! (Runs off)


	5. So that's how it happened

**A/N:**What the…dang, you people review fast! Good thing I'm updating equally fast. Glad to know you like my story so much. Well…without further ado…here it is, the FIFTH CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer:**I can assure you, if I owned DBZ or Pokemon I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction. I'd be about the richest man alive! But sadly…I don't. (Pouts)

--

_Flashback_

"_What the…GET BACK HERE!!" Vegeta cried, taking off after the small marsh-mellow-like Pokemon. Unfortunately, for him, the high-heels made it hard for him to keep up with the small creature. The two took off down the path, disappearing beyond the hill with Vegeta furiously following the prank-happy Jiggly puff._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"-Pant-get-pant-back-pant-here…" Vegeta panted. He had been chasing that blasted Jigglypuff all morning. Unfortunately, Jigglypuff had disappeared, and even _more_ unfortunate was that Vegeta would be stuck wearing the women's clothing until he could retrieve his battle attire from that mischief-making Pokemon!

"Blast! I lost it!" Vegeta said angrily. He then sighed and rubbed his temples; all of the stuff that had happened to him had given him a headache. Not to mention the desire to kill whatever idiot came up with "Pokemon".

Vegeta sat down for a few moments, trying to come up with a plan. He sat there, thinking hard, but was rudely interrupted when…

**THWAK!**

…he was hit in the head with something.

"OW! What the…?" Vegeta whipped around to see what had hit him. He picked up a round red and white sphere. It was a Poke-ball! Somebody was trying to catch him! Before he could cry out in protest, it happened again.

**THWAK!**

"OW! Alright, who's the wise-guy throwing those blasted Poke-balls!?" Vegeta roared. He kept looking to try to find out who was doing it.

**THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!**

"YEOW!" Vegeta cried, pelted by three Poke-balls at once. He quickly turned around and saw, standing there, three teenagers. Each was similarly dressed- jeans, a shirt, and a cap. They each had a Poke-ball too. The first was blond, the second was a redhead, and the third was a girl with black hair. They all looked to be about ten years old.

"Why won't this darned thing catch it?" the blond-headed one whined.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon it is?" the girl asked.

"Maybe it's a new one," the redhead thought aloud. "Like some kind of haunted troll doll…"

"TROLL DOLL!?" Vegeta roared. "Okay, look punks! First off, I'm not a Pokemon. Second, I DO NOT look like a Troll doll. Third…STOP THROWING THOSE BLASTED POKE-BALLS AT ME BEFORE I BLOW YOU ALL TO OBLIVION!!" All three went wide-eyed. They kept staring at Vegeta, which didn't help to soothe his wrath.

Then, they all three exclaimed, all at once, "WOW! A TALKING POKE'MON!"

**CRASH!**

Poor Vegeta fell over anime-style at the stupidity of the three newbie trainers. They obviously didn't know how to tell apart a Pokemon form a bloodthirsty Sayain warrior. They were about to find out though…

"I wanna' catch it!" the girl cried, getting ready to throw her Poke-ball.

"No,_I_ wanna' catch it!" The blond-haired person said, following the girl's example.

"You're both wrong!" the redhead cried. Then, he ran up to Vegeta and threw his Poke-ball at him.

**THWAK!**

"YEOOOOOOOW!" Vegeta cried, rubbing his poor head. Suddenly, he saw more of them coming his way.

**THWAK! THWAK! THWAK! THWAK! THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!**

"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOW!! FOR THE LAST TIME, _I…AM…NOT…A…__**POKEMOOOOON!!"**_ Alas, Vegeta's yelling fell on deaf ears. They started to throw more of the stupid things at him, each one making his headache intensify. Vegeta finally conjured up the sense to get up and run off.

"AFTER IT!" The redhead cried. The three eager trainers then chased Vegeta, trying to bean him with Poke-balls…

_--With Trunks--_

Meanwhile, Ash, May, Max, Brock, Trunks, and Pikachu were walking into the limits of a city. They still had a little more path to walk. Even so, they kept on down the grassy path.

"Hey Ash," Trunks said, breaking the silence, "you never did finished telling me the story of how Pikachu was teleported into my dimension."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Ash realized, snapping his fingers. "You want to hear it now?" Trunks nodded his head furiously.

"Please-please-please-please-please-puhleeeeeeeeease?" Trunks begged.

"Don't worry," Brock said. "We got to stop for lunch anyway."

"Yes!" Trunks hissed while punching the air. Everyone stared at the energetic eight-year-old. How could such a small person hide such a great power? Either way, the matter was pushed aside. Everyone sat his or her stuff down on the ground while Brock started to make lunch.

After everyone settled in, Ash began talking. "Okay, here's what happened…

_--Flashback--_

_Professor Oak had Ash and the gang in his lab, showing them an invention he made up. Everyone was excited to see what it was. Right now though, no one could see it because of Oak's tar sheet on top. _

"_What is it?" May asked. Professor Oak started grinning…as if he knew something. _

"_Ash, Brock, May, Max, Mrs. Ketchum…I am _proud _to present to you…_this!" _Professor Oak pulled off the sheet. It was big, circular shaped, with a big hole in the middle of it, and there was this control panel on the side of it too to operate it. Several tubes ran from the panel to the machine. _

"_Do you know what this is?" Professor Oak asked excitedly. Everyone stared blankly. Professor Oak began to feel a sweat-drop. "…well…does anyone want to guess?" he tried. _

_Ash held his hand in the air. "Okay, you Ash." Oak said. "What do you think it is?"_

"_Uhh…" Ash said. He paused for a few moments. _

"_Yes, yes, out with it!" Oak said, his patience thinning. _

"_Uh…is it a giant, metal…donut?" Ash asked. _

**CRASH!**

_Everyone fell over anime-style. Ash had, indeed, asked about the dumbest question you could ask._

"_What, I'm just guessing!" Ash cried out in defense. _

"_Pika pi pika Pi PIKACHU!?" (How the heck could you think that was a DONUT!?) Pikachu cried out. _

"_No Ash…it's not a giant metal donut," Professor Oak sighed. "This is something far grander…a portal to cross into another dimension!"_

"_WHAT!?" everyone cried out, astonished. _

"_It's true!" Oak chirped. "With the push of a button, I can send anyone to another dimension! Isn't that exciting?" Oak was literally bouncing up and down with excitement. _

"_It sounds dangerous to me," Max said. "What if someone gets sucked in unintentionally?"_

"_Well, don't worry," Oak insured. "The only way you could get sucked in is if you're stupid enough to press that big shiny button over there." Oak pointed to a button on the console. It was your average button, big, red, and shiny. _

_Pikachu caught gaze of the big, red, shiny button almost instantly. "Cha…" (Shiny…) Pikachu squeaked. Mesmerized, it ran up to the big button._

"_Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash asked. By then, Pikachu was at the console. It jumped up onto the top. _

"_AH! OH NO, PIKACHU'S GOING TO TURN ON THE MACHINE!" Professor Oak screamed. _

"_DON'T!" Everyone yelled. Too late, Pikachu already pressed down on the button. Suddenly, the machine switched on and a wall of light appeared inside the circle. Suddenly, everyone felt something pulling them. _

"_Everyone, grab on to something big and heavy!" Oak screamed. Everyone scrambled to find something to grab. The vortex grew stronger, and Pikachu was now beginning to feel its effects. _

"_Pika pi?" (What the?) Pikachu squeaked. The pulling sensation intensified. Pikachu then desperately clung onto the panel itself. It hung on for dear life. _

"_Pikachu!" Ash cried, holding onto a pole and stretching out his hand as if he could levitate Pikachu to him. _

"_Pika!" (Ash!) Pikachu cried, trying to reach its trainer. Slowly, it stuck its claws into the floor, inching its way towards Ash. The Vortex intensified even more, making it even harder for poor Pikachu. _

"_C'mon Pikachu…"Ash said, holding on to the pole and at the same time trying to grab Pikachu. "Just a little more…" _

_Too late. Pikachu slipped, and was pulled in. _

"_PIKACHU!" Ash cried. _

"_PIKA!" (ASH!) Pikachu cried. It then disappeared into the vortex in a brilliant flash of light. _

"_PIKACHU!" Ash screamed. Almost immediately, the machine shut off. The strong pulling of the vortex gone, everyone walked over towards the deadly machine. "Pikachu…" Ash whispered. He suddenly got on his knees and cried…_

_--End of Flashback--_

…and that's what happened." Ash concluded. Trunks stared at Ash, feeling sorry. Everyone looked down, remembering how painful that day was.

"Wow…" Trunks sighed, not really knowing what to say. "So…what happened? Pikachu was gone for about a month in my world."

Ash looked up at Trunks. "Well, my house was close to Professor Oak's laboratory. We all just stayed there while he tried to find Pikachu. Then, after about a month, the professor called my mom. She told us to follow her to the lab. When we got there, the machine was on again. He said that it came on by itself. A few moments later, out of nowhere, Pikachu came back!"

Pikachu walked up to Ash, smiling. Ash picked him up and let him climb his shoulder.

"So…did things just, you know, go back to normal?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ash answered. "Not much has happened since. We were actually on our way back to Pallet Town when you dropped in."

Trunks sat there and thought for a moment. A spark went off in his head. "Say Ash…does this machine still work?"

"Huh? I…don't really know. Professor Oak, as far as I know, hasn't destroyed it. So I'd say it does." Trunks eyes lit up.

"Then that means…"Trunks grew excited. "YES! ALRIGHT, I HAVE A WAY TO GET HOME!" Trunks started dancing, saying "I can go home!" repeatedly.

"Wait, don't we have to find your dad?" May asked. Trunks stopped dancing.

"…" Trunks was at a loss for words. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was about to say.

Silence.

"…" Trunks stood there for a few more moments. Finally, he asked, "Could you guys do me a favor?" Everyone shrugged. "…you _might_ want to cover your ears." Everyone's eyes widened. Trunks took a deep breath…

The following is a cleaned version of the words Trunks said. Viewer discretion is advised.

"MOTHER-**censored**-ER, THAT-**censored**-ING STINKS, WHY DID I HAVE TO GO–**censored**-UP EVERYTHING WITH THAT-**censored**-ING MACHINE! –**Censored-**ING SON OF A-**censored**-MOTHER-**censored**-. –**Censored**-!!"

Poor Max didn't have enough sense to cover his ears. Unfortunately, he now knew the meaning of several words he _never_ needed to know. –Sigh-if only Vegeta had been there, he would have been proud of his son's choice of words! Then again, he'd probably still be mad for getting him thrown into this cartoon-ish-nightmare. Now that I mention it; it has been a little while since we last checked up on him… Shall we take a look?

_--With Vegeta--_

Vegeta was, again, out of breath. He had made it to a little town, finally ditching those newbie trainers who were attempting to catch him using a Poke-ball. It was a small town, nothing big going on. You know, a few houses here and there, a grocery store for food...nothing special.

"Darned idiots!" Vegeta roared. "Oh…I _will_ make them pay…very dearly!" As Vegeta stood there, spitting out something about a Final Flash and hordes of screaming people, a woman and her child were passing by.

"Mommy, why does that lady look weird?" the rude little girl asked aloud.

Vegeta stiffened when he heard the remark. Then he growled. 'It's just a girl...she isn't worth your time...' Vegeta thought to try and soothe himself.

"Hush Susie!" The woman said, trying to make her daughter silent. Alas, her effort was in vain.

"But mommy, she looks weird and ugly," Susie persisted. "And why is she so short, too?"

"Susie! Hush!" the mother hissed.

"I'm serious!" she cried. "She kind of looks like one of those gay people who put on dresses."

By now, Vegeta was gritting his teeth. 'Do not destroy the earthlings; do not destroy the earthlings…' Vegeta said in his mind repeatedly. Unfortunately, little Susie decided to approach the lethal Sayain to ask him something.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Susie said, pulling on Vegeta's dress, "why are you so short, weird, and ugly?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Vegeta cried, whipping around to face the now frightened earth-girl. "First off, I am _not_ ugly! Second, I'm not _weird_! Lastly…I…AM…NOT...**FEMALE**" The poor child started wailing and ran back to her mom.

"MOMMY!" she wailed, "THAT MEAN GAY-PERSON YELLED AT ME!!" Vegeta stood back, seeing "Mommy's" wrath building. He had lived long enough to know when a woman was mad, and buddy let me tell ya'…she was MAD!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" she screeched.

"No, wait, you see, I-" Vegeta fumbled. She slowly marched towards Vegeta, pulling something out of her purse.

"You mean, short-tempered…GAYWAD!"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Vegeta cried. The mother pulled out a can of pepper spray and shot Vegeta between the eyes. Then, she kicked him right in the crotch.

"Oh son of a…" Vegeta fell down on the sidewalk, holding his "neither-regions" in pain. Giggling, the mother and her daughter left Vegeta on the side of the road, cursing in several different intergalactic languages.

"Bye crazy gay person!" Susie cried as she waved good-bye. Then she and her mother walked off triumphantly, unaware that they had just defeated the almighty Prince of Sayains…

…with just one kick to the crotch.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:**Wahoo that was fun! A little longer than my last chapter, 'eh? Well, if you don't like long chapters than you probably don't want me to tell you that my next one is going to be _extra_ long. I almost have the same amount of chapters as my first one "Vegeta V.S. Pikachu", but I don't have as many words! Before this one, I had about HALF of the amount of words as the prequel! I'll have to fix that! The next one should be about, eh…four thousand words long. That shouldn't be too bad. Especially since, and get ready action fans…THERE'S GOING TO BE A FIGHT SEQUENCE! YAY FIGHT SEQUENCE! So keep a lookout for the next exciting chapter of…Vegeta's Worst Nightmare: _The Return of Pikachu!_


	6. Playtime's over!

**A/N:** Hehe hehe…time for…the _sixth CHAPTER_!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Scary music plays and lightning flashes) Thanks to all who reviewed! Let's get started!

**Disclaimer:**(Sighs) I don't own DBZ, Pokemon, or any other characters. They belong to their respective owners. Kapeesh?

--

_Flashback:_

"_Bye crazy gay person," Susie cried as she waved good-bye. Then she and her mother walked off triumphantly, unaware that they had just defeated the almighty Prince of Sayains…_

…_with just one blow below the belt. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"How am I going to find my dad?" Trunks asked. He, Ash, Pikachu, and the others were still traveling down the path towards a nearby town. Trunks was stressing out about how he was to find his missing father, Vegeta. He tried sensing out for his Ki, but, like his father, discovered that his Ki-sensing abilities were dampened in this world.

"Calm down Trunks," Ash said, trying to calm down the alien boy.

"Calm down…CALM DOWN!? ARE YOU NUTS!? IF _I_CAN'T SENSE HIM OUT, THAT MEANS _HE_ CAN'T SENSE _ME_ OUT!" Trunks yelled. Everyone started to back away, afraid that something might blow up.

"Trunks, don't worry," Ash tried again. "We're going to Pallet Town, where Professor Oak is. Maybe _he_ can find a way to help." Trunks looked at Ash again.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well…err…I'm…I'm not sure," Ash admitted. "But, I'm sure he'll think of something."

Trunks sighed. "Well…I guess it's worth a shot," he said. "Besides…I always have wanted to meet Professor Oak…"

"Pika pika!" (Well, let's go!) Pikachu chirped.

--_Earlier, with Vegeta--_

Vegeta was still recovering from his encounter with the bratty little girl and her cheap-shot-kicking-below-the-belt-mother. He sat on a bench, cursing under his breath.

"Stupid girl…stupid woman…" Vegeta cursed, his "manly spot" still hurting. As he sat there on the bench, _still_ in those blasted girl clothes, he caught the stares of several civilians passing by. Vegeta watched them, glaring at each onlooker with extreme loathing.

As he continued to glare, he noticed one man in particular. He was, perhaps, the _puniest_ looking human Vegeta had the displeasure of looking at. He was ugly to begin with, but he had giant glasses, buckteeth, braces on these teeth, zits, a hunched back, and a stupid little helicopter hat on his head. Vegeta cringed just from looking at him.

Now, that wasn't the worst of it. Vegeta noticed that the repulsive piece of filth was coming towards him!

'Oh, don't you dare…' Vegeta thought. The man kept coming, unaware that he was walking into the den of a ferocious lion. Not just any lion though, on that could blow you up with a blast of Ki energy in an instant!

But…since Vegeta was from another dimension, and even there most people didn't know what he was, this poor man didn't have a chance in the world of knowing what he was getting into.

The man walked over and sat right by Vegeta. Vegeta shifted his eyes to look at the man. He was pulling out his wallet for some reason. Then, he leaned over towards Vegeta and whispered into his ear.

"How much you want?" he whispered.

Vegeta turned his head, confused. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"How much you want?" the man asked again. Vegeta just blinked, probably more confused than he had ever been in his life. "You know," the man continued, "for your…'services'."

Vegeta narrowed an eye. "What are these 'services' you speak of?" he asked.

The man whispered into his ear what he wanted. Vegeta's eyes widened and he immediately lurched away form the man.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, I AM NOT GAY!!" Vegeta roared. "I'm not a woman, I'm not gay, and I am a happily married, straight man! And even if I _were_ gay, I would never engage in the act of prostitution!"

"Oh that's too bad. You already have a man," the gay-wad said. "Can I at least touch…you know…'them'?" he asked. He pointed towards the mid-section of Vegeta's body. Vegeta looked up and saw what was possibly the gayest grin you could see on a man.

"GAHHHHHHHH!!" Vegeta roared. "THAT'S IT!" Vegeta stepped back and stuck out his palm. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

"CAAAAAlllll meeeee…" the gay-wad cried as he disappeared into the air. Vegeta turned around to face the stunned people of the town.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?" he yelled, raising his arms into a fighting position. Then he heard laughter. A squeaky, high-pitched laugh, like it was coming form something small. Vegeta looked to his left and saw there, holding both a microphone and some spandex…

…Jigglypuff.

"YOU!" Vegeta roared, louder than ever. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES!"

Jigglypuff did a cute face while pointing towards itself, as if saying "who me?" Then it grinned mischievously. With its free hand, Jigglypuff grabbed the microphone. It was going to use SING again!

"Not this time!" Vegeta cried. He fired a Ki-blast towards the pink puffball. The blast disintegrated the microphone, instantly turning it into ashes. Jigglypuff stared at the smolders that once were its mighty microphone. Then it looked towards a seething Vegeta. After a moment of calculating its odds of surviving the man's onslaught, Jigglypuff did the smartest thing possible when dealing with a Sayain...

..Jigglypuff ran away.

"DIE!!" Vegeta roared. He rose into the air and started firing Ki-blasts every which way possible. Jigglypuff ran as fast as it could, dodging each blast. It was total chaos as citizens ran everywhere, grabbing loved ones as they fled the super-powered, dress-wearing maniac.

_--With Trunks--_

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

"WHAT THE!?" Everyone turned in the direction of the explosion. There was a giant mushroom cloud up ahead. What was worse, however, was that it was in the direction of Pallet Town! Several mini-explosions were taking place and could be seen for miles!

"OH NO!" Ash cried, wide eyed.

"PIKA!" (AHHH!) Pikachu screamed.

"Wait a minute…" Trunks said, thinking. He closed his eyes, trying to sense out something. The explosion was…Ki-based. In fact, it felt like…

"Trunks…" Ash asked, "are you okay?"

"My dad's there!" Trunks yelled. Everyone looked at him quizzically. "The energy was from my dad! I'd know it anywhere! My dad's in Pallet Town!" Trunks started to power up, getting ready to take off.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ash asked, Trunks' energy pushing back his clothes.

"I gotta go find my dad!" Trunks answered. "I need to go. I'll meet you there!" Then, Trunks tried to take off, but…

"Pika!" (Wait!) Pikachu cried, jumping onto Trunks, grabbing hold. Pikachu barely hung on as Trunks took off towards the small city, leaving behind a confused and running Ash.

"Wait, come back!" Ash called. "Trunks! Pikachu!" Trunks proved too fast, and Ash lost sight. Nonetheless, he ran on, leaving behind his friends to pursue the flying pre-teen.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried, running as fast as he could. Behind him, his friends were screaming for him to stop. However, their pleas were ignored, and the only thing the black haired boy could concentrate on was catching up to the lavender headed boy and saving his hometown.

--_With Vegeta--_

"DIE YOU STUPID BEAST, DIE!!" Vegeta cackled. He was destroying everything in his path as he chased after the pink Pokemon. Jigglypuff kept running, doing its best to ignore the explosions erupting behind it. Vegeta, despite still being in a dress, was enjoying his revenge on the hapless Pokemon. Not to mention the rest of the citizens of this world he despised so much.

As Vegeta continued his onslaught, he was unaware that a little boy, flying through the air, a Pikachu on his back, was quickly approaching him. Nor the fact that Ash himself was on his way, ready to do all he could to defend his home.

…But, as I said, he didn't know this, and continued happily decimating the town. Explosions rang everywhere, as buildings, cars, and random people were blown into the air. Jigglypuff was getting worried now. Slowly, it was running out of energy, and knew that once it had to stop; Vegeta would do away with it in an instant.

Vegeta continued to destroy all that stood before him, chasing the Pokemon. Finally, the unavoidable happened; Jigglypuff stopped. It was too tired to continue. Smirking with satisfaction, Vegeta slowly drifted down to the ground.

"Hahahaha!" Vegeta cackled. Jigglypuff looked up at the small man, worried. "You think you can get the best of me, the Prince of all Sayains? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" After he finished laughing, he put his hand towards Jigglypuff. He made a lethal energy ball that would instantly destroy the poor creature.

"Puff…" Jigglypuff cried. It shut its eyes, awaiting its imminent doom.

"PIKAAAAA…CHUUUUU!!"

"YEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!" Vegeta cried, pushed back from the random electrical blast. He got up and saw, standing in front of Jigglypuff…

"PIKACHU!" Vegeta roared. "You _dare_ interrupt my triumph?" Pikachu simply smiled. "Fine," Vegeta huffed, "I'll simply destroy both of you!" He put his hands at his side, and gathered energy. "FINAL FLA-"

"DAD, WAIT!" Vegeta stopped his attack. He knew that voice. It was…

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked. He looked up and, indeed, saw Trunks flying down. Vegeta, even though he was as proud as he was short, couldn't help but feel joy at seeing his son. Trunks landed beside Pikachu, and looked at his dad.

"Son, you're alright!" Vegeta cried. Trunks however did not look so happy. In fact, he looked just a little disturbed. "Trunks…are you alright?" Vegeta asked.

"D-dad," Trunks asked, "I-is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh? What are you talking ab-" Vegeta froze. It was then he snapped out of his daze and realized that he was _still_ wearing the dress. Vegeta sweat-dropped. "No, wait, Trunks! I-it's not what you think!"

"MY DAD'S A HOMOSEXUAL!" Trunks yelled, crying.

"NO, NO-NO-NO-NO! Trunks, I'm…I'm not gay! Okay!" Vegeta pleaded.

"Trunks!" Ash yelled, just catching up. "Trunks are you…" Ash stopped and stared at Vegeta in his girly, pink dress. "…uh, Trunks…who _is_ that?" Ash asked.

"-Sob-It's my dad," Trunks cried, "he's turned to the gay side!"

"TRUNKS! I AM _NOT_ GAY! I STILL LIKE WOMEN!" Vegeta cried, desperately trying to convince his son that he was still straight.

"Really?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded his head yes. "Then that means…" Trunks started crying again, "YOU'RE A TRANSVESTITE!"

**CRASH!** Vegeta fainted anime-style. Pikachu, on the other hand was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Trunks, TRUNKS, I'm not a transvestite!" Vegeta cried, regaining his ability to stand. "Where did you even _learn_ that word!?"

"Ash, where'd you…" May cried, Brock and Max behind her. She too, as Ash did, stopped to stare at Vegeta's attire. "Uh, Ash…who's she?"

"It's my dad!" Trunks sobbed, Ash patting him on the back to comfort him. "He's turned into a transvestite!"

"I…AM…_NOT_…_A_…_**TRANSVESTITE!!**_" Vegeta roared.

"Shame on you for terrorizing a poor little boy with your transvestite ways!" May cried, wagging her finger at Vegeta.

"Ah…uh…gh…GAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Vegeta screamed, grabbing his hair. "I'M NOT A TRANSEVESTITE!! STOP CALLING ME ONE!" Vegeta turned towards Jigglypuff. "That, that…THING put me to sleep and stole my clothes! I've been trying to catch it and recover my clothing the entire day!" Trunks looked up at him. "Look in its paws; you'll see that it's holding my clothes!" Trunks looked, and sure enough, there sat Vegeta's clothing in Jigglypuff's arms.

"Jigglypuff," Ash said, approaching the Pokemon, "can Trunks' dad have his clothes back?" Jigglypuff shook its head.

"Get out of my way, stupid boy!" Vegeta roared, pushing Ash aside. "Allow me to rephrase what he said; GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK BEFORE I ANIHILATE YOU!!" Jigglypuff shook its head again, and stuck its face in the air. "GRRRRRRRRR, THAT'S IT!" Vegeta grabbed his clothes and tried to yank them from the Pokemon's hands. Jigglypuff kept hanging on, and was yanked up into the air. Vegeta glared, and started shaking his clothing, trying to get the Pokemon to let go.

"Dad," Trunks cried, "let Pikachu ask him to give you your clothes back!"

"No way," Vegeta said, shaking his clothing violently, "I'm _not_ going to give in to this stupid, pink, marshmallow!" Finally. Jigglypuff couldn't hold on any longer and flew away. The pink Pokemon landed with a thump a few feet away from the angry Sayain prince.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff said angrily. It dusted itself off, and walked away. Jigglypuff would have its revenge. Oh, it would have its revenge…

However, in the meantime, Vegeta was just glad to have finally retrieved his normal clothing. "Does somebody know where a bathroom is so I can change?" he asked gruffly.

"Pika? Pi pika, Pikachu _pika_ Pikachu!" (Huh? I thought you _liked_ being a transvestite!) Pikachu said with a grin.

"Shut up, stupid rat!" Vegeta yelled. He didn't understand Pikachu, but he still knew that _something_ bad was said. "None of you have answered my question!"

Ash marched up towards Vegeta, angry. "Trunks' dad or not, who do you think you are?" Vegeta blinked at the sudden outburst. "Just _what_ were you doing tearing up my hometown anyway, huh?"

Vegeta growled. "Kid, you had _better_ shut up quickly. You have no idea what you're toying with!"

"I don't care, how about that!" Ash yelled. "If you think can just_ waltz_ right into my home and start blowing it apart, you have another thing coming!" That did it, right there. Vegeta drew back his hand and smacked ash right across the face.

**CRASH!**

"ASH!" everyone cried. They all ran towards him. Vegeta had smacked him into the wall of a still-standing building.

"Ow…" Ash moaned. He slowly tried to get to his feet, but the blow had knocked the wind out of him. While everyone was busy helping Ash, Vegeta silently took off all the girly clothing on him and got into his spandex fighting clothes. After he finished putting on his last glove, he turned around to see that, with everyone's help, Ash was standing up. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Trunks asked, a little mad.

"Pika pika!?" (Yeah, why!?) Pikachu screeched.

Vegeta stood there, silent for a moment. He became a little more menacing with the look on his face. Slowly, Trunks was becoming unnerved. Pikachu, on the other hand, was as solid as ever.

"Why, you ask?" Vegeta said at last. "Because, he _dared_ to challenge me, that's why!" Trunks, although quickly becoming scared, still stood there. "In case I haven't made this clear, I_ hate_ this place! Just breathing in its air makes me want to destroy an entire planet! This world has done nothing but prove frustrating and tiresome, and quite frankly, I want out!" The air started to whip around Vegeta. Trunks could sense Vegeta's power starting to rise. Vegeta's gaze shifted from Trunks and Pikachu, to Ash himself. Ash caught the gaze, and looked into his eyes.

"So, you're the main character of the blasted show?" Vegeta asked menacingly. Ash was still in shock form the blow to his face. There was no doubt there would be a bruise. However, the scary thing was…that man had knocked him into a wall…with a slap…almost effortlessly!

"Y-yeah, I'm Ash," Ash finally answered. "You and Trunks…are from another dimension, right?"

Vegeta nodded, the air whipping more furiously. "Ever since that stupid rodent of yours entered my world, it has humiliated me in several ways. A Sayain…a _prince_, does not forget such things so easily." Vegeta turned his head, in thought for a moment. "Now…your entire world has disgraced me." He said angrily. "I _have_ to act…such is the way of a Sayain!" He turned back towards Ash, scowling. "It is this reason, then, that I challenge you and Pikachu to battle!" he declared, pointing his finger at the boy and his Pokemon.

"B-battle?" Ash stammered. He looked at Pikachu. The thought of Pikachu battlinghim…he just didn't see a way for Pikachu to possibly win! Ash stood there, May, Brock, and Max all holding him up. He was in thought, not sure how to reply.

"Pikachu!" Ash looked up suddenly as Pikachu readily jumped in front of Vegeta. Pikachu wanted to fight!

"Pikachu," Ash muttered, "you…you want to fight?" The small Pokemon nodded its head. Ash smiled at the loyalty his pal was giving him.

Vegeta on the other hand simply smirked. "It's settled then, we shall fight!" he declared. Then, his expression became serious. He crouched down, held out his clinched fists, and began powering up.

While all of this was going down, a certain mischievous trio sat up on a hill observing everything that was happening.

"Ugh…_I really_ didn't need to see that guy's boxers!" groaned a sickened James form enduring the sight of Vegeta clad _only_ in his underpants on a public street.

"Oh, stop your whining!" Jessie hissed viciously towards her partner.

"I don't know about you twos; but I'm more concerned about that guy spotting us and blastin' us to kingdom come than seein' him in his drawers!" cried a concerned Meowth.

"Hey, what's this?" Jessie mused, ignoring the loudly obnoxious feline beside her. "James, pick up your binoculars."

"Huh, what for?" James asked. Jessie glared menacingly at her comrade. "Alright, alright!" he said defensively, putting up his hands in a submissive fashion. "I'll look." James looked into his binoculars, and saw the peculiar phenomenon that was happening.

"Do you see what I see?" Jessie asked.

"Well," he started, "for one, I see Pikachu."

"And…" Jessie urged.

"And…the twerps and those two weird guys…" James added.

"_And_…" Jessie said, starting to lose her patience.

"And…and…uh…" James didn't know what to say. "And I see…that the ugly, black-haired guy needs to buy a comb?"

**THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!**

Three big, shiny bruises now lined the scalp of James' head.

"No, you idiot!" Jessie cried. "Pikachu and that weird guy are about to _fight!_ This means that this is our moment to execute our plan!"

"Ohhh…" Meowth said, acting like he now understood, "and here I thought the golden answer would be that Jessie gained five pounds!"

**THWAK! THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!**

"Owwww…" Meowth groaned as he slumped down, _four_ bruises on his head. Jessie lowered her fist, and huffed. Then, she caught sight of the spiky-haired, midget person.

"Hey Jessie, is it me, or is that guy glowing?" James asked from below.

"I'm…not sure," Jessie replied. It looked like it. From down below, the man in question was crouching low, his arms in a battle position. It really did look as if he was glowing! Jessie then observed that the sky was darkening around them, as if some unnatural force had entered the domain of their world.

Unknown to Jessie, below her Vegeta was powering up at an extreme rate. Ash, May, Brock, Max, Trunks, and Pikachu all watched as the wind ripped furiously around the small Sayain prince. Vegeta's battle cry echoed through the town, as his power continued to rise tremendously.

"Oh no…" Trunks whispered softly. "Don't do it, _please_ don't do it!"

"Do what?" Max asked, turning his attention to Trunks.

"He's going to transform," Trunks replied quietly, as if he were whispering a secret. "He's turning into…a Super Sayain!"

Sure enough, Vegeta's hair kept flashing from black to gold, and his eyes from black to emerald. The aurora around his body had also taken on a furious, golden color. The energy whipped around the Sayain like a furious storm trying to annihilate a small island. Vegeta's cry grew louder as his power raised even more, electricity arcing off his body.

"Prepare yourself!" Vegeta cried. "You are going to experience…MY FULL POWER!" Then, in one last blood-curdling cry, Vegeta roared as a golden flame engulfed him. Everyone was pushed back by Vegeta's explosion of power, the luminous light too bright for any normal eyes to gaze upon. When all was clear, everyone looked up…

...but couldn't believe what they saw!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Team Rocket cried simultaneously, grabbing each other in an embrace. Vegeta had transformed. His hair was golden, his eyes emerald, and his entire body surrounded by a blue lightning. A bright golden aurora of energy surrounded his body, as his cruel and sinister looking face stared at his opponent.

It was official; Vegeta had transformed into a Super Sayain!

Not just any Super Sayain level either, the infamous Super Sayain2! Pikachu remembered this well. The last time it fought Vegeta in this form, the results proved disastrous. That didn't matter now; Vegeta had gone too far! He threatened Ash, his trainer, his partner…his friend! Now, Pikachu was going to stop at nothing to defend Ash from the deranged Sayain.

A crowd of citizens now stood by and watched the event unfold. Vegeta stood still, his face twisted into a horrifying scowl. Pikachu stood at the ready, Ash several feet behind so he could safely instruct Pikachu. Everyone else, including a reluctant Trunks, had moved away. For a moment, Sayain and Pokemon just stood, staring into each other's eyes. All was silent for a few moments…

Suddenly, Vegeta smirked. Pikachu returned the smirk, in its own animal-like way.

"Shall we start?" Vegeta asked, motioning with his hand for Pikachu to come.

"Pika," (Lets) Pikachu replied. Pikachu then charged Vegeta. Everyone watched in anticipation. This was it, the big battle. The stage was set, the competitors prepared. All the gears were in motion.

The long awaited rematch of Vegeta and Pikachu _has_ begun!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Okay, I _know_ I said that there would be action in this chapter. But…well, by the time I wrote to this point, I had already reached the amount of words I needed. Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to make one super-long chapter in the midst of several short chapters. Better just to take it one-step at a time, ya know? Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. My thirst for writing unexpectedly ran dry for a little while. (Shrugs) Now I'm back though, and ready to kick it into high gear!

So watch out, because the next chapter of "**Vegeta's Worst Nightmare: **_**The Return of Pikachu!"**_ is coming your way! (Soon, I hope!) Until then, Read and Review!

P.S. As of this chapter, this story will have surpassed the average amount of words for **Vegeta V.S. Pikachu**! (Wahoo!)


	7. Rematch: Round 1

**A/N:** The seventh chapter is here…BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Scary music plays and lighting flashes) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Now, let's get it started!

**Disclaimer:**Allow me to put this in a way that even cavemen could understand: Me no own DBZ. Uga, uga! Me no own Poke'mon. Uga, uga! Me use them to makes funnies. Uga, uga!

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Shall we start?" Vegeta asked, motioning with his hand for Pikachu to come. _

"_Pika," (Lets) Pikachu replied. Pikachu then charged Vegeta. Everyone watched in anticipation. This was it, the big battle. The stage was set, the competitors prepared. All the gears were in motion._

_The long awaited rematch of Vegeta and Pikachu has begun!_

:-----------------------------------:

Pikachu came rushing to Vegeta at top speed, preparing to hit him full force with _Quick Attack_. Vegeta saw this and jumped above Pikachu, landing behind it. Pikachu skidded to a halt, and quickly turned to face Vegeta.

"Be careful Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded, and re-focused its attention on Vegeta.

"Hehehehe, do you _really_ think you stand a chance of defeating _me,_Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayains?" Vegeta cackled. He threw his head back and laughed maniacally. Pikachu narrowed its eyes in anger, and carefully watched the Super Sayain.

"Pikachu, quick; hit him with a _Thunder Bolt_!" Ash shouted.

"PIKAAAA…CHUUUUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu cried, firing off the attack. Vegeta instantly dodged it, fading away into thin air.

"WHAT THE…?" Ash cried, shocked. "W-where'd he go?" Ash looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the crazed Super Sayain had disappeared.

"Behind you…" Vegeta whispered to Ash. Ash screeched as he whipped around and caught sight of Vegeta behind him. Vegeta stood there, smug at the sight of the terrified boy. Then, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared again.

Pikachu watched, trying to figure out where the Sayain was going to strike next. He didn't wait long; out of nowhere, Vegeta materialized in front of Pikachu. Before the yellow rodent could act, Vegeta kicked Pikachu high into the air. Then, Vegeta took off after him, quickly catching up.

"Pikachu hit him with a _Thunder Bolt_ before he can reach you!" Ash cried. Pikachu started firing off its electrical blasts mid-air. As he ascended, Vegeta dodged each one by vanishing, then reappearing.

"Pikaaaa…CHUUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu cried desperately, firing off another blast. This time, Vegeta vanished, and then reappeared above Pikachu. Pikachu stared into the eyes of the Sayain, catching hints of the malice coming from him.

"DIE!!!" Vegeta cried. He gathered energy in his right palm, and then fired a blast, directly, into Pikachu. The Poke'mon was blown downward. Before it hit dirt, Vegeta again materialized, this time just barely hovering above the ground, and then smashed the Poke'mon sideways with both of his hands together.

**CRASH!** Pikachu landed roughly, skidding to a halt in front of its trainer. Everyone looked on, horrified, at Vegeta's display of power.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, running towards his fallen Poke'mon. The furry rodent lay in a small crater of dirt, bruised and scratched. Ash bent forward and picked up the injured Pikachu. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Pika…" (Yeah…) Pikachu moaned softly. Then it climbed out of Ash's hands and landed once again on the ground. It turned around and glared at the arrogant golden-haired man standing-_err,_I mean _hovering_ before him.

"Hahahahaha! Did you _really_ think you stood a chance?" Vegeta asked sinisterly. Ash glared while gritting his teeth.

"We'll show you!" Ash cried, furious. Vegeta started howling with maniacal laughter. Ash's temper slowly built in a flaming fury.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ash cried with a sweeping motion of his hand. "PIKACHU,_THUNDER_!"

"Pikaaaa…CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu cried, firing off the much more powerful _Thunder_ attack. Vegeta easily dodged by simply turning his head to avoid the blast. Everyone looked on in awe.

"You're getting sloppy…" Vegeta said in a quiet, menacing voice. Then he disappeared once again, appearing behind Pikachu. Before the poor Poke'mon could do anything, Vegeta side-kicked Pikachu several feet away from him.

"Chaaa…" (Owwww…) Pikachu groaned. Slowly, the electrical rodent rose to its feet to continue fighting. "Pika pika…!" (Why you…!)

Vegeta simply raised his arm and motioned for Pikachu to bring it. Pikachu complied and rushed Vegeta, as fast as it could. Vegeta jumped to the side and fired off a couple of shots. Pikachu skidded to a halt and managed to dodge. For a few moments, the only thing it did was dodge the attacks. That was, until a smoke screen was created from Vegeta's constant assault.

"Pikachu, he can't see you! Hit him with _Thunder_!" Ash cried.

From within the smoke, lighting shot out with every intention of deep-frying the bloodthirsty Vegeta. Vegeta, of course, dodged easily and shot back some Ki-blasts in response. The smoke continued to build around them as each party took turns firing off a round of electricity or Ki.

Soon, smoke surrounded the two and left everyone to wander where they had vanished.

"This can't be good…" Brock said. He was, of course, right. Though Pikachu couldn't _see_ Vegeta, Vegeta could _feel_ Pikachu!

"Pika pi pika _chu_!?" (Where are you _coward_!?) Pikachu cried. It tried its best to see, hear, or even _smell_ out Vegeta. Well, the smoke kept him from seeing, Vegeta was probably floating so his hearing did him no good, and the sheer amount of smoke clogged the Poke'mon's nose. Even so, the electrical mouse Poke'mon stayed on high alert, attempting to feel out _any_ indication of where Vegeta was.

"Pikachu keep looking for Vegeta! If you see him, attack with _Thunderbolt_!" Ash yelled into the smoke.

Pikachu nodded in compliance. It kept staring into the dust for what seemed like several minutes. Until suddenly, Pikachu could see a shadow, vague it may have been, but a shadow nonetheless!

'There!' Pikachu thought. "Pikaa…CHUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu fired with all his might a _Thunderbolt_ at the figure of Vegeta. It was hard to tell, but it looked like Vegeta's head turned as the attack was hurled at him. Vegeta caught it just in time to dodge it. Then, Pikachu saw a yellow glow from within the shadows. Then, it disappeared.

"Looking for me?" Pikachu whipped around just in time to sail out of the cloud by a kick from Vegeta. Everyone watched as the Poke'mon went sailing through the air. Then, Vegeta soared into the sky, where in his hands was an energy ball. "DIE!" Vegeta cried as he fired it at Pikachu.

"Use_Thunder_ to block it!" Ash cried.

Pikachu fired the attack and managed to neutralize the deadly blast. Vegeta kept coming though, firing off more and more blasts as he rapidly approached Pikachu.

"Keep using _Thunder_ to block them!" Ash ordered. Pikachu did just that, firing off one_Thunder_ attack after another. Each attack was canceled, but Vegeta kept coming. Finally, he was right in front of Pikachu.

"TAKE THIS!" Vegeta cried, using both hands to fire off Ki-blasts. That's when something amazing happened. Pikachu actually jumped _off_ the ball, light enough not to set it off unless it directly hit, and jumped above Vegeta. Vegeta was dumbfounded; nobody had managed to pull off something like that! Then, Pikachu's tail started to glow as he hovered in mid-air.

"Pikachu, hit him with _Iron-Tail!"_ Ash commanded.

"Chuu…PIKA!" Pikachu cried as it slammed down its tail with every ounce of force it had. Vegeta, _again,_disappeared and reappeared. Then he slammed down the poor Poke'mon towards the earth below.

**CRASH!**

Pikachu landed with such force that he made a giant crater. Vegeta slowly lowered himself onto the ground, happy with his handy work. From the crater Pikachu, scratched and bruised, crawled out. The battle-worn Poke'mon glared at the crazed Sayain with such unimaginable hatred.

"Giving up rodent?" Vegeta taunted. Pikachu shook its head no. Vegeta smirked. "In that case, let's continue…" Vegeta held out his hands in a battle-ready position, and Pikachu prepared to charge Vegeta as fast as possible.

"Pikachu, use _Quick Attack!"_ Ash yelled. Pikachu did as Ash said and started to run at super-speeds towards Vegeta. Vegeta jumped to the side and again started firing off blasts, which Pikachu kept dodging.

"I don't understand," Max said, watching the chaos unfold. "Trunks, you told me when your dad fought Pikachu the _first_ time Pikachu was winning! What gives?"

"I-I don't know!" Trunks said helplessly, catching a glimpse of his father's fist hitting Pikachu's gut. "Nothing's different, other than where we are." Than Trunks thought for a moment, trying to figure out how his father had gained such a distinct advantage. Had he been holding back before? Probably, but still…he responded so quickly to Pikachu's attacks. As if he knew what was going to…

A light bulb came on within Trunks' mind! "Of course, duh!" he said, slapping himself. "It's Ash!"

"What's Ash got to do with it?" Max asked, _obviously_not understanding (as the author has hopefully been able to make clear) the point.

"When Ash tells Pikachu what attack to use!" Max was at a blank. "Oh for the love of-look, if you _know_ somebody's about to, say…take your lunch money. What would you do?"

"Go tell somebody, I guess…" Max answered.

"Now, what would happen if you _didn't_ know your lunch money was going to be taken?"

"Well, they'd catch me off guard and I'd loose it." Max answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, if Ash is shouting the attacks, and my dad can hear him, and he _knows_ what's going to happen, what does that mean…?"

"Uhh…that your dad has good hearing?"

**CRASH!**

Trunks did an anime-style faint.

"What? That's not it?" Max asked.

"GAAAH!!! NO, OF COURSE NOT! DON'T YOU _GET_ IT!?" Trunks screeched. "IF MY DAD _KNOWS_ THAT PIKACHU'S GOING TO ATTACK, HE CAN _PREPARE_ FOR IT AND COUNTER THE ATTACK!!! ASH NEEDS TO STOP GIVING PIKACHU COMMANDS!!!"

"Ohhh…I get it know!" Max said, finally realizing what Trunks meant. "So…should I go tell Ash?"

"_**YES!!!! GO TELL ASH!!!"**_ Trunks screamed. As Max ran off, Trunks started cursing under his breath about the Japanese person who made Poke'mon and wishing he made the characters smarter.

"PIKACHU, USE _QUICK ATTACK_ AGAIN!" Ash shouted. Pikachu performed the mentioned move, and Vegeta again dodged it using hyper-speed to disappear; only to reappear and punch, kick, or blast Pikachu a couple of yards away from him. As Pikachu once again crashed onto the oh-so-familiar dirt, Vegeta hovered confidently above the poor creature.

"Hahahaha! What's the matter, not as easy as you thought it would be?" Vegeta asked arrogantly. Pikachu stood once more and glared at the Sayain. Sparks flew, literally, as Pikachu stared at the golden-haired lunatic before him.

'What's going on?' Ash asked himself mentally. 'Everything we throw at him, he just dodges or reflects. What are we going to do…?'

"Ash!" Max's cry brought the young trainer away from his thoughts.

"What is it Max?" Ash asked the panting young boy.

"You've…-_pant-_…got…-_pant_-…to stop giving…-_pant-_…commands to Pikachu!" Ash clearly looked confused.

"What? Why?" Ash asked.

Max caught his breath and explained. "When you yell out the commands to Pikachu, it gives the other guy an advantage because he knows what's going to happen! That's why he's dodging all of Pikachu's attacks so easily!"

"What!? But, Pikachu can't fight him alone!" Ash protested.

"Ash…it's the only way!" Max cried. "Trunks said so, and he knows Vegeta better than any of us!"

"No, I won't-" but Ash didn't finish his sentence. A bright yellow glow illuminated the entire area. The young trainer turned around to see Vegeta up in the air, his arms stuck out and charging energy. He was going to do the _Final Flash_!

Meanwhile, Pikachu stared up at the Sayain, almost petrified with fear. It was badly injured, so it couldn't run away. There was no escape!

"Pikachu, NO!" Ash cried.

"THIS IS THE END!" Vegeta cried, placing the two separate energy balls into one, giant, lethal ball. "_**FINAL FLASH!!!**_" The attacked was launched, and everyone soon realized that the blast would be enough to kill everyone! (Except Trunks of course)

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Brock yelled. Everyone ducked and braced themselves for their imminent doom. Ash closed his eyes as he waited what he expected to be a quick, but painful death. Pikachu stood there, eyes wide as it tried to find a way to stop the blast from happening.

Time seemed to slow down as the bright, yellow blast approached the hapless citizens of Pallet Town. Everyone, although from a much greater distance, had been watching the fight between the crazed maniacal Sayain and the little Pikachu. Everyone watched as the beam made its way from high above the earth towards the tiny rodent below. Men, women, and their children all huddled together as they awaited the end of…well…_everything_!

And Vegeta didn't even give two flying ducks!

Point is everything was going to be obliterated (Again, except for Trunks, who could withstand the blast) and Pikachu could do nothing but stare at the bright yellow oblivion coming toward it.

Nothing…

Everyone waited.

…still nothing…

Trunks braved a peek, but _could not_ believe what he saw! The energy blast was still there, but Pikachu was using_Thunderbolt_ to repel it!

"Pikachu!" Trunks shouted. "Hang in there!"

The small rodent was too busy blasting away with its attack to hear what it was Trunks was saying. Pikachu barely was able to keep the blast from hitting, and thus causing a doomsday-like explosion.

"Pi…kaa!" Pikachu groaned as it intensified its attack slightly, straining to keep back the golden-colored doom. Meanwhile, Vegeta, up in the air, was intensifying his own attack to overpower Pikachu.

"No…rodent...is going…to beat…me!" Vegeta groaned, adding on to his attack.

"Pika…chu…pika!" (Can't…give…up!) grunted Pikachu as it struggled to keep up its own attack. The two powers continued to clash, lighting up the sky with a golden glow as an occasional bolt or two of electricity would dance through the air. If it weren't for the fact that everyone's' lives depended on a small, yellow rodent; it would have been fricking awesome to watch…

The two kept at it, one occasionally adding on to the power of the attack to try to overpower the other. Finally, Trunks began to notice that Pikachu's attack was starting to weaken. Soon, everyone else noticed too. Slowly, but steadily, Pikachu was loosing power.

"Pikachu, don't give up!" Ash shouted.

"You can do it!" Trunks cried.

"C'mon Pikachu!" Max yelled.

"Show that guy who's boss!" May encouraged.

"DO IT, OR ELSE I'LL NEVER FIND MY TRUE LOVE!" Brock sobbed. Everyone turned for a moment to look at Brock. "…what!? It's true!" Brock cried, raising his hands. Everyone just shook their heads.

Pikachu continued to struggle, his power draining with each moment. However, Vegeta had power to spare, and was starting to pour more of it into his attack. The beam started to push against the electrical-bolt of energy, which slowly was making its way towards the ground.

"Pi…ka…chuuuu!" (Will not…give…up!) Pikachu grunted. Either way, the beam was still coming closer to Pikachu. He couldn't hold out much longer…

…and Vegeta knew it too! "HAHAHAHAHA!!! HOW DOES IT FEEL, RODENT!?" Vegeta roared with near-sadistic glee. Vegeta had truly gone over the edge. Something about this place just drove him to insanity at that moment. Like a dam that kept all his anger and frustration from pouring out on the hapless citizens of this world. Slowly, it built up. It started out small, but gained size and intensity as the dam kept its contents from passing outward. Higher and higher the waters of Vegeta's anger rose, until the dam could hold no more! Now, it was unleashed on the yellow fur-ball bellow. This was it; he was going to redeem himself, and show the idiots of this world what kind of trouble you could stir up when you messed with a Sayain!

"THIS IS THE END!" Vegeta roared. Everyone in the entire town froze in fear. Vegeta was going to do it; he was going to destroy Pikachu!

And nobody could lift a finger to stop him!

* * *

**A/N:** Hooray! Chapter seven done! Ooh, it ended on a cliffhanger too! (Roars with maniacal laughter) Anyway, sorry I didn't get this done sooner! Mid-Terms are coming up in school, so I've been busy. Next chapter is probably not going to come out until after Christmas. So, since some of you might not hear from me before then, I'll go ahead and say it: 

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

Read and Review, please! Oh, don't forget to check back for the next exciting chapter of **Vegeta's Worst Nightmare: **_**The Return of Pikachu!**_Seeya!


	8. Intermission: Enter Robo Vegeta!

**A/N:** Here comes..._the eight chapter! _MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Disclaimer: **(Yawns) Must we go through this _every _time? I DO NOTown DBZ or Pokemon. They belong to their respective owners. (Yawns again)

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

"_THIS IS THE END!" Vegeta roared. Everyone in the entire town froze in fear. Vegeta was going to do it; he was going to destroy Pikachu!_

_And nobody could lift a finger to stop him!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

All hope seemed lost. Pikachu was barely hanging in as Vegeta continued to intensify his attack. The blast was only feet away from the Pokemon itself, as was the explosion that would erupt afterwards.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! SAY GOODBYE YOU MISERABLE RODENT!" Vegeta cackled above the thunderous noise of his own attack. "Now, DI-"

**KABOOM! KABOOM!**

Everyone gasped as suddenly both Vegeta and Pikachu were thrown back from the blasts of two missiles.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash cried, racing towards his fallen comrade.

"Dad!" Trunks cried, running to tend to his father. However, before either one of them could reach the two fighters, giant, mechanical hands swooped down and placed both Vegeta and Pikachu in cages.

"What the!?" Trunks and Ash cried. They turned around to see what could have possibly done such a thing. What they saw shocked them; it was a giant, mechanized robot!

But the robot itself wasn't the shocking part. It was the fact that the robot looked like Vegeta! It was a giant, mechanical version of Vegeta. The differences were that this "Vegeta" had two launchers on its shoulders that could shoot out several small missiles, two glass eyes with no pupils, no nose, metallic-colored skin, hinges at the bottom of its "chin", two gigantic jets on its back, long, extend-able robotic arms with claws, a tiny slot at the bottom of the "shirt", a tank-like bottom with giant missile silo holes for bigger missiles instead of legs, and, to top it all off, a big red "R" in the middle of the chest.

Currently, the claws were holding two cages which each contained Vegeta and Pikachu.

"Oh no! They've got Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"And my Dad!" Trunks cried as well. "Give him back, you giant, mechanical dummy!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the mecha-monster laughed. But, it wasn't a mechanical laugh. It was the laughter of two humans, and a Pokemon actually.

"Oh no..." Ash said.

"It can't be..." Trunks added.

"BUT IT IS!" the trio of voices shouted. Then, the face, in reality a door, fell down to reveal none other than Team Rocket! "And now..." the voices trailed.

"Prepare for trouble, as of now your graves are dug!" Jessie shouted.

"And make it double, we're gonna' beat you using your dad's own ugly mug!" James exclaimed.

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite all people within our nation..."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reach to the stars above..."

"Jessie!" Jessie cried as she struck her earlier pose from before.

"James!" James said, doing a similar pose.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's ri-" Meowth began...

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, OR YOU'LL _LITERALLY _BE BLASTING OFF...INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!" Vegeta roared, furious. The trio turned their attention towards the loud-mouthed moron sitting within their clutches. They simply snickered.

"Hey bub, not to be rude or anything, but it looks like your in no position to be demandin' _squat!_" Meowth replied.

"Wha-how DARE you!" Vegeta roared once more. "I, Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayains, do not deserve to be caged like some wild animal!"

"Pika, pi pika, pikachu pi pika!" (Well, personally, I think it suits you quite well...) Pikachu replied. "Pika...PIKACHU-PIKA!!" (Now...LET ME OUT OF HERE!!)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Team Rocket laughed once more.

"Sorry to burst your bubble "Prince Vegeta", but you and Pikachu aren't going _anywhere_ anytime soon!" Jessie cackled.

"Why you...that's it, I'm out of here!" Vegeta then grabbed the bars and started to pull. But, to his shock, the bars wouldn't budge! "Wha...what the!?" Vegeta gasped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Jessie cackled once more. "What's the matter, don't you want to stick around?" Vegeta growled and continued to pull at the bars of his surprisingly strong prison. He then pulled some more. He pulled again. He kept pulling until his veins were about to pop!

Panting, he asked, "What-pant-is-pant-this cage-pant-...made out of...?"

"Yous can try all you wants, but _that_ cage is made out of a rare and super-strong metal!"

"Not to mention expensive..." James groaned.

"Oh, quit your griping James!" Jessie hissed. "And besides, it'll be worth it once we give Pikachu to The Boss, and brain-wash this Troll Doll-wannabe into his faithful servant."

"I...AM...NOT..._A...__**TROLL DOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!!"**_Vegeta roared, shaking the entire planet. "TAKE THIS!" Vegeta thrust out his hand and launched a powerful Ki-blast.

**BOOM!**

As soon as Vegeta launched the attack, it was reflected off the cage right back into his face. Vegeta stood there, wide eyed and covered in black smoke. After coughing out some smoke, he fell down in his super-metal prison.

"Did we mention that this metal has special properties that can reflect _any_ form of energy from the inside?" Jessie asked.

"-Cough-as a matter-of-fact...no..." Vegeta coughed in reply.

"Oops, my bad...this metal has special properties that can reflect any form of energy from the inside." Jessie stated. Then all three criminals shared another round of laughter with each other. Vegeta simply growled in reply.

However, a light-bulb went off in Trunks' head. "Hey," he called to the troublesome trio above, "did you say that it could reflect any form of energy _only_ from the inside?"

"Why yes, that's what I said," Jessie answered. "What about it?"

"So what your saying is that if something like, oh I don't know...another energy-using person were to come up and blast the cages, they would fall apart?"

"Probably..." James droned. "So?" Trunks started grinning.

"Okay, thanks!" Trunks said. He then held up his hands and called, "FINISH BUSTER!"

**BOOM!**

Immediately, the attack was launched at Pikachu's cage, which blew up into nicely charred shards.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, running towards his fallen friend. He picked up the mouse Pokemon and held him in his hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Team Rocket screamed. "OH NO!" Trunks then turned and fired another Ki-blast towards his father's cage, which blew up in a similar fashion.

Landing with an audible "thud", Vegeta got up and glared at his would-be assailants. "You _dare_mock my superior strength by trapping my like a wild animal? THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO DIE!!" He then powered up and launched himself towards the giant mechanical clone. Sensing a big fight, the trio shut the "face" up and locked it in place. The robot then assumed a battle position similar to Vegeta's. Once he reached it, he started punching at the gut of the giant robot. Then he threw in some kicks. And more punches. An uppercut. A round-house kick. Two fists slamming into it. Nothing seemed to put a dent in the shiny armor of the mechanical monster!

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!" the troublesome trio cackled. Then the robot held up its arm and swatted away Vegeta as if he was an annoying fly.

Vegeta landed in the dirt and made a small crater."Why you..." Vegeta growled once he got up. He then stepped back and fired a Ki-blast at the monster, which...

**BOOM!**

...backfired and flew right back into Vegeta's face.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! Did we also mention that the armor of the robot is made out of the same metal as the cages?" James asked.

"No, you did not..." Vegeta wheezed, then paused to cough up some black smoke.

"Oh, okay...the armor of the robot-"

"OH SHUT UP!!" Vegeta roared. He then flew back a little bit and powered up some more. Then, thrusting out his hands at his sides, he called, "Your little _toy_ may be able to reflect most of my attacks...but let's see it reflect _this_! FINAL...FLASH!" He then put the two separate energies into one and launched his spectacularly powerful finishing move at the robot.

"Meowth, activate the power-sucker-reactor-retractor!" James cried.

"Activating!" Meowth cried as he slammed his paw on a big, red button. Immediately, one of the robot's hands came up. His hand retracted, and started vacuuming in air. Instead of the attack destroying the mechanical dapple-ganger, it was sucked into the robot itself!

"No...that-that's impossible!" Vegeta cried. Everyone else stared in awe as well.

"It...it absorbed his attack!" Max exclaimed.

"Wow...how could such a powerful attack simply be absorbed like that?" Brock asked himself.

"Not even Pikachu's strongest attack would stand a chance against a defense like that!" May exclaimed.

"Or mine, or my dad's..." Trunks sighed in sadness.

"We can't give up!" Ash exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, puzzled. "There's just no way we're gonna' let Team Rocket beat us!"

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, you're right! Maybe all of us together stand a chance against them! Maybe if me, Pikachu, and my dad work together we can all beat this robo-wannabe!" Everyone nodded together.

"You stay out of this!" Vegeta roared. Everyone gasped and looked up at Vegeta. I can honestly say that Vegeta had never looked so haggard in all his life. His hair was slightly ruffed up, his eyes were blood-shot, and his entire body was charred in several spots from being zapped and blown up so much. He was in full blow-up-anyone-who-pisses-me-off mode, and wasn't going to hesitate to let anyone know it. He was glaring at the robot with unimaginable anger and hate, as if the giant robot-version of himself had caused all his troubles.

"B-but dad!" Trunks stammered.

"No buts!" Vegeta said, not looking at his son. "They want you, me, and Pikachu for I-don't-know-what reasons. You two should stay down there; _I'll_take care of this Sayain-lookalike!" He then started to hover towards his adversary slowly. From within the cockpit, Team Rocket watched, no at all concerned with the super-powered midget hovering towards them."

"Do you _honestly_ think you can defeat us in this robot?" Jessie asked. "You're nothing but a annoying pest compared to us!"

"First off, your robot doesn't look at all like me. I am _much_handsomer-looking than that!" Everyone started shuffling their feet and whistling. "Second, your constant laughing at everything that I say is driving me crazy! And third..." Vegeta then crouched into a battle position and started to power up. As he powered up, the ground around him started to shake. Sparks were flying off his body like thunderbolts in a stormy sky. Small rocks or bits of debris were floating above the ground. The wind started to whip and whirl around his person. His battle cry, which started off slightly quiet, soon grew into a loud, blood-curdling screech. His aurora intensified into a fierce, brightly-golden flame. Everyone looked on in awe. The townsfolk, who were _still_ watching from the sidelines, started to panic.

"James, I got a bad feeling about this!" Meowth said.

"Me too Meowth," James replied. "Jessie, shouldn't we get back a little?"

"Eh...p-probably," Jessie stammered her reply. "Meowth, turn us around before he-"

"PREPARE YOURSLEF, FOR I SHALL SEND YOU AND YOUR PITIFUL ROBOT INTO THE NEXT _DIMENSION!!_HURAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!!" With one final cry, Vegeta unleashed his energy in a giant eruption of power. "NOW, **DIE!!**" He then launched himself at the Rockets at nearly super-sonic speeds. When he hit, he slammed his fists into the robot and started to punch and kick with ferocious force. The sheer power of the blows was pushing back the mecha-Vegeta. Then, he took both his fists and slammed them with all his might into the chin of the robot. With screaming Rockets, the robot flew upwards. Vegeta then powered up an energy attack and launched it.

**KA-BOOM!**

The blast connected, and, despite the energy-reflecting properties of the metal, charred some of the robot's armor. From within the Robo-Vegeta, Team Rocket screamed as they began their fall back towards the earth below.

"What-are-we-gonna-do-we're-gonna-fall-to-our-dooms-I'M-TOO-PRETTY-TO-DIE-WHAT-ARE-WE-GOING-TO-DO!?" Jessie screeched frantically.

"MEOWTH, ACTIVATE THE ROCKETS!" James yelled over the sound of his comrade's screams of terror.

"Right!" Meowth replied. He quickly slammed his paw on another button. When he did, the rockets on the back of the Robo-Vegeta turned towards a degree facing the earth, and fired with all their might. Almost instantly, the robot screeched to a stop and began to hover in mid-air. Vegeta soon ascended high enough to meet face-to-face with his mechanized-dapple-ganger.

With a smirk, he said, "Well, it looks as if you're not as tough as you think."

"HEY BUB, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Meowth screeched from within the cockpit of the Mech. "Jessie, James, howza'bout we give him a taste of our missiles?"

"Hehehe...I like the sound of that!" Jessie cackled.

"Fire at will Meowth!" James cried.

"Firing!" Meowth cried. He once again slammed his paw on (guess what?) another button. Suddenly, all the silos on the robot opened up, and the tips of rockets poked their atomic-powered-warheads out.

Vegeta's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Do you _honestly_think some puny missiles will be enough to take out the great Prince Vegeta? You're bigger morons than I thought!"

"Oh yeah, than take this!" Meowth cried. "Fire!" As if responding to Meowth's voice, the missiles launched. Twenty-seven missiles, twenty-four small, and three big, all approached the Sayain prince at once. Vegeta's smirk only widened.

Immediately, he started firing volleys of Ki-blasts at the oncoming missiles. **BOOM!** One hit a missile. **BOOM!** Another one was shot down. **BOOM! BOOM!** One shot hit the rocket at the end and sent one missile into another.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOM!!**

The carnage was unbelievable! Missiles here. Ki-blasts there. The whole sky was lit up as if some pyro-maniac with a match fired off ten dozen fireworks at once! Vegeta kept firing blasts. Robo-Vegeta kept firing missiles. This exchange of attacks continued on for several more minutes before the mechanized terror finally halted its assault.

Vegeta hovered, panting heavily from the excessive use of energy, but still managing a triumph smile. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked shortly, having taken only a moment to regain his breath. The robot's cold, emotionless eyes stared into Vegeta's coal-black ones with no response.

However, _inside_ the robot, there was plenty of emotion. And that emotion was panic!

"Jessie, James, that's all of our missiles!" Meowth cried in dismay.

"M-maybe he's simply too powerful!" James exclaimed. "I think that we need to run while we have the chance."

Jessie only smirked. "Once again, you have underestimated the genius behind this beautiful exterior," Jessie stated confidently. "We have yet to use our robot's full power!"

"Do you mean...?" James began to ask. Jessie answered his question with a nod. James' face turned from one of gloom to one of glee. Meowth, catching on to what his two comrades were referring to also smirked nastily.

"Whadda' ya say, shall I activate it?" Meowth asked.

"Yes Meowth, do it!" Jessie cried.

"Aye, aye!" Meowth saluted. Then he turned around and pressed a few buttons on the control panel of the robot's computer.

Meanwhile, everyone outside looked on as the two titans of turmoil stood apart in the sky.

"Do you think Team Rocket's given up?" Max asked.

"I doubt it," Brock replied. "They're probably just plotting their next move."

"Don't worry, my dad will take care of them!" Trunks said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but who's to say that when he's done, he won't try to take care of _us_ next?" Ash asked. Trunks opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He did have to question his father's sanity as of late. Was their any way to snap him out of it? Or was he doomed to go on a murderous rampage until he was brought home?

Meanwhile, Vegeta hovered, an air of confidence surrounding him. He was more than confident now that there was no way he could be stopped. With this thought in mind, he asked, "So, are you ready to concede defeat yet? It all over now, you might as well give up, before I decide to blast your pathetic machine into scrap."

From microphones placed outside of the robot, a maniacal laughter erupted. Once it stopped, Jessie said, "We have only _begun_to fight! Now you will taste the full power of our super-robot!" Then the robot did something unexpected. It turned to it's side slightly, in a very familiar battle pose. It held out its arm, which retracted inside itself. Then, a shiny metal hand popped out, palm facing Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes went wide. So did everyone else's.

"It-it can't be!" Max exclaimed.

"No way!" Brock cried.

"It is!" May shouted.

"I...can't believe it!" Ash cried.

"Pika pika!" (No way!) Pikachu cried.

"Th-there's no way!" Trunks stammered.

"Th-that's...impossible!" Vegeta screamed. But it was possible, and it was happening. The robot began charging up energy it had collected from one Vegeta's earlier attacks into one enormous ball of energy! It was going to perform the _Big Bang Attack_!

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!" The robot shouted in a mechanized-version of Vegeta's voice. It then launched it's deadly spear straight on at Vegeta, with no intention of slowing down.

"Oh no you don't, not with _my_attack!" Vegeta shouted. With one battle-screech, he launched a energy wave at the incoming sphere of artificial-Ki. For a moment, the two attacks collided and fought each other with their sheer force. Then...

**KA-BOOM!!**

The artificially produced _Big Bang Attack_erupted into a giant explosion that engulfed Vegeta.

"Dad, NOOOOOOO!" Trunks cried. He ran towards his father, who was lying on the ground. He was cut in a couple of areas, and was bruised and burnt in others. His hair was, if possible, spikier than it had ever been. He had also reverted back to his original form. Vegeta's eyes threatened to close with exhaustion.

"T-trunks..." Vegeta moaned out softly. He attempted to reach out his arm towards him. Trunks was only a few feet away from him, when suddenly:

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! **

Four claws extended from within the gut of the robot and snatched up Trunks, May, Max, and Brock.

"DAAAAAAD!!" Trunks cried. The others cried as well, trying to break free of their bonds.

"Tru-trunks..." Vegeta cried a little louder. He didn't know why, but he was too weak to get up and chase after his son. 'Something in that blast...it sapped away all of my power! How could this be?' Vegeta asked himself mentally. 'I've got to get up and save Trunks, quickly. But how?'

"May! Brock! Max! Trunks!" Ash screamed. He watched helplessly as his friends were stuffed inside a compartment within the belly of the robotic beast. Team Rocket then began laughing once more. Furious, Ash started growling and grinding his teeth.

"If you ever want to see your friends and, in your case Troll-boy, your son, give in to the following demands," Jessie stated.

"What are they?" Ash questioned.

"First, surrender Pikachu!" James announced.

"Pika? Pika _Pika!_" (What? Not on your _life!_) Pikachu screeched.

"You're not getting Pikachu!" Ash screamed his reply.

"Quiet, he's not done yet!" Jessie hissed. Grudgingly, Ash quieted himself.

"Thank you Jessie," James said. "Anyway, second, midget-man has to swear allegiance to Team Rocket and allow himself to be brain-washed into our slave!"

"Wh-what" Vegeta asked hoarsely. "I-I'll _never..._surrender to...the likes of you! ...Forget it!"

"You don't have a choice Veggie-head," Jessie hissed, having just come up with the nickname. Oh, he'd remember to blast that annoying woman once he recovered from whatever was in that attack! "Either you join us, or your son and his new play-mates bite the big one!"

"Whens you twos decides on a choice, meet us at the old warehouse near Mt. Moon!" Meowth exclaimed. "And be theres within three days! Or else..." Meowth then slid his first finger across his throat to emphasize his point.

With one last round of laughter, the trio blasted off away. Ash, Pikachu, and Vegeta could each hear the muffled screams of their friends and family from within. Then they heard the faint, but noticeable shout of:

"Team Rocket's blasting off for the win!" Then, in a wink of light, the robot disappeared. Facing such a humiliating defeat, Vegeta succumbed to his exhaustion and fainted.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:**Wow...I'm sorry that it took so long to update this thing. I really don't have an excuse other than I didn't feel like writing. Well, anyway, here be the eighth chapter of the story. Remember, review me and tell me what you think so far! And stay tuned for the next exciting "episode" of...**Vegeta's Worst Nightmare:_The Return of Pikachu!_**


	9. They took my WHAT?

**A/N:** Chapter Nine, dead ahead...! For those who read my last chapter, I know I said that Vegeta, Ash, and Pikachu were supposed to meet Team Rocket at Mt. Moon. But, due to certain facts about the Pokemon universe, I'm just using the term "Headquarters". I'm not at all sure where the real headquarters is and will probably be doing research on that. Also, I have changed the sentence giving this location in the last chapter to correct this. With that said...

**Disclaimer: **The day that I own DBZ or Pokemon is the day that the sky turns purple with pink polka-dots on the clouds! I own _nothing__!_

* * *

_Flashback: _

_With one last round of laughter, the trio blasted away. Ash, Pikachu, and Vegeta could each hear the muffled screams of their friends and family from within. Then they heard the faint, but noticeable shout of:_

"_Team Rocket's blasting off for the win!" Then, in a wink of light, the robot disappeared. Facing such a humiliating defeat, Vegeta succumbed to his exhaustion and fainted._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was a good full twenty-four hours before Vegeta woke up again. He sat up, his body stiff from lying in place for so long, and took a moment to survey his new surroundings. At first, grogginess prevented him from fully comprehending where he was. But after a minute or two, he finally realized where he was. He was sitting on a low-grade bed, which was placed in a grey room with bared windows. Over in the corner he saw a bathroom door. And, in front of him, which should have been the most obvious tip-off, was a sliding bar door.

'I _must_ be seeing things...' Vegeta thought mentally. He rubbed his eyes to be sure, then looked once again. Yep, still the same. Vegeta, the almighty Prince of Sayains, was in a jail cell! A _jail cell_! He was being treated as common, no-good filth!

"Those _idiots_!"Vegeta chuckled to himself. "Do they honestly think that the puny metals of these bars can contain the me, Prince of all Sayains?" He got up, ever so casually, and walked towards his cell doors. He flexed his muscles, spat on his gloved hands, rubbed them together, gripped the bars, pulled the bars out, and walked out of the cell.

...or so he should of.

To his amazement, the bars were still there! Vegeta was shocked! He gripped again and pulled with all his might. Yet, incredibly, the bars remained. Vegeta growled in frustration. Or, tried to; he discovered that all his screaming from his previous tirades had caused his throat to become sore. He could talk somewhat normally, but he'd have to abandon his trademark grunts, growls, and screaming until his throat cleared up.

"Hmph! Must be that bloody metal those buffoons were using!" Vegeta said in a horse voice. "I'll just blast it then!" He stuck out his gloved hand to fire a energy blast. But none came... "What the? W-what's going on?" he shook his hand, as if that would suddenly make energy spew out, but nothing happened. "Grrr-ow!" Vegeta cried as he managed a half-growl before the pain in his throat made him stop. "What's going on here!?"

"I see your awake now," a voice called casually. Vegeta lifted his head in the direction of the sound, trying to make out the shadow of the man addressing him. From around the corner came an old man with light tan hair, blue-jeans, and a lab coat layered over a red shirt. From behind him marched Ash, Pikachu, and a blue-haired woman in a policeman's uniform. As soon as he spotted the yellow rodent, his blood pressure sky rocketed.

"YOU-ack-cough-cough!" Vegeta choked out, forgetting his hurting throat. Pikachu's features curled into a devious smile.

"Pika pika? Pikachu pika?" (What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see me?) Pikachu asked tauntingly.

Vegeta by now had figured out that he wouldn't be able to manage his normal fit of screaming and shouting at the rodent and instead turned his attention towards the old man. "Who are you, why am I in this cell, and why aren't my powers working?" Vegeta asked.

"Well," the elder one began, "to answer your questions in order, I'm Professor Oak, your in jail for endangering an entire town of people, and your powers are gone thanks to the efforts of Team Rocket."

"Well professor, you better let me out, or else I'll-" Vegeta stopped mid-sentence as he fully realized what Oak was telling him. "M-my powers are gone!?" Vegeta cried, shocked by this news. "How...how is that even possible?"

"Well," the Professor began again, "from what Ash has told me about your fight, the energy absorbed from you by Team Rocket's Mech was somehow reversed in polarity which caused it to-"

"In English, if you'd be so kind," Vegeta gruffly requested.

Oak scowled, but continued, "To put it simply, their blast acted as an EMP grenade would a machine; it, in a way, 'shorted out' the cells in your body that produce the massive amounts of energy that you use. Until your body recovers, your basically powerless."

"_Great..._" Vegeta moaned, drawing out the word. "So now what, you just plan to leave me in here to rot?"

"Not quite," Oak said slyly. "I have a proposition for you."

Vegeta cocked his eye-brow in curiosity. "I'm listening..." he stated.

"If you agree to travel with Ash and Pikachu and help them recover everyone who was kidnapped by Team Rocket, we'll not only let you go free, but help you get back into your own dimension!"

That earned a curious look from Vegeta. "How do you intend to do that?"

Oak smirked in a way that reminded Vegeta of his own. "If you'll recall, Pikachu somehow made it into your universe. Aren't you curious as to _how_?"

It took Vegeta a moment, but then he realized what Oak was hinting at. "Are you telling me that you-"

"Yes, I built the device that sent Pikachu into your world," Oak proclaimed proudly. Suddenly, Vegeta's hands reached out from the bars of his cell and grabbed Oak by the collar of his shirt. Then, Vegeta started shaking him violently.

"SO _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO SENT THAT STUPID RODENT INTO MY LIFE!! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO DESTROY, OBLITERATE, AND _ANIHILATE_ YOU!!" Vegeta managed to scream. Almost immediately afterwards, he let go and began coughing and hacking.

Oak, although literally shaken up, sternly said, "Unless you want to remain in this jail cell, I suggest you calm down and regain control of your self!" After Vegeta finished his coughing fit, he reluctantly turned his attention towards Oak. "That's better. Now, the _only_ reason we need you is that Team Rocket is after both you _and _Pikachu. We're dealing with a hostage situation here, so unless we obey their demands those children are doomed! If we don't work together, we won't be able to stop them. Understood?"

"Yeah, I understand old man..." Vegeta said. Then he asked, "How do you propose we rescue those brats if my powers won't work?"

"You're bait," Oak answered. "While you turn yourself in, the authorities closest to Team Rocket's location will track you to ambush the base. During this siege, you and Pikachu will rescue the others and make your escape."

"If it wasn't for the fact this is a flipping cartoon show, I'd say that plan came from one," Vegeta retorted in a low voice. "Forget it, I'm not going to be a part of this crazy scheme!"

"Please..." Ash begged. Vegeta, for the first time, acknowledged the presence of the youth. "They have all of my friends. They even have your own _son_! Please help me get them back..."

One would think that as hardened as Vegeta's heart was, he wouldn't even care about the words of some child. However, something about Ash's plea softened up the angry Sayain's heart. The expression woke something up inside of him. The paternal side of him that had lie dormant for so long. Normally, he'd disregard the feeling as weakness, but it reminded him of the way he felt when he learned that Trunks was killed fighting Buu. How he wished he could have protected him when he needed him most.

Now, Trunks was in danger again. Not to mention several other young people who had been unfortunate enough to get caught up in the twisted scheme of Team Rocket.

After a moment of thinking, Vegeta finally let out a great sigh and said, "Fine...I'll help." Ash's expression brightened almost immediately.

"Officer Jenny, let him go," Oak said to the blue-haired police-officer. She walked over and opened the jail cell with a pair of keys.

"I'm not so sure about trusting you, but it seems that this is the only way to get those children back." Officer Jenny said.

"The _only_ reason I'm going along with this plan is so I can rescue my brat, drag his sorry rear back into our own dimension, and then ground him for getting me sent to this cartoon-nightmare in the first place!" Vegeta stated in a hoarse voice.

"Here, take this," Oak said. He handed Vegeta a small ring.

After eying it, he said, "Sorry, I'm not one for wearing jewelery."

"It's not a real ring; it's a small tracking bug made in the shape of a ring. Anybody who sees it will think that it's just your wedding ring," Oak said. "Once you find their base, press the jewel on top so we can track you there." Ever so reluctantly, he squeezed the ring on his finger. Fortunately (or unfortunately in Vegeta's mind) it fit perfectly on his ring finger. He held it up and examined his hand.

"I still don't like it," Vegeta said with distaste. "It reminds too much of that jewelery that gay-wad Zarbon liked to wear." Everyone shot a confused look at Vegeta. "Don't ask," he added. Everyone turned and looked at each other, then shrugged. With that, he walked towards the door, with Ash and Pikachu behind him, and the three began their journey to rescue their friends from Team Rocket.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"The Boss is going to be _so_ happy when he hears our plan!" Jessie said excitedly.

"He might even promote us to Admins, or even Rocket Elites!" James shouted.

"Maybe I'll become his favorite pet again!" Meowth exclaimed happily.

"Oh give me a break..." Max groaned. Unfortunately, Brock, May, Max, and Trunks had to endure the troublesome trio's fantasies of rewards and promotions. They were still in the belly of the "Robo-Vegeta" as it sailed over the towns below towards its destination; Team Rocket's Headquarters!

"I wonder how we're going to escape," May said.

"Don't worry, my dad will come and save us!" Trunks said enthusiastically.

"Assuming he's not still trying to kill Pikachu..." Max muttered. Trunks was about to argue, but, unfortunately, Max was probably right.

"Hey, quiet down there!" Meowth screamed from the cockpit.

"Don't make us use excessive force!" James warned.

"Please tell me that you can blast this thing apart so we can get out of here..." Max groaned.

"Okay, I'll try," Trunks said. He pointed up with his hands and cried, "FINISH BUSTER!"

**BOOM!**

The attack hit the ceiling and blew up, covering everyone in black soot. However, there wasn't even a dent in the metal.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Jessie as everyone in the cell coughed. "We built the containment unit with the same material as the cages!"

"_Great..._" Trunks moaned, drawing out the word_._

"Now what?" Max asked.

"We'll have to wait for Ash and Pikachu to find a way to rescue us," Brock stated. Everyone sighed. Ash may have been a good trainer, but he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb on the Christmas Tree.

"Hey, Jessie, we've made it!" Meowth cried. The two humans turned their heads towards the direction Meowth was pointing in. Sure enough, the base was right in front of-err..._below_ them, if one wanted to be technical.

Slowly, the Mech descended down towards the front door of Team Rocket's headquarters. In the cockpit, a TV-phone came to life as a grunt asked, "State your business."

"Jessie and James of Team Rocket reporting," Jessie announced as she and her comrade saluted.

"Please insert your ID cards into the card slots," the grunt asked again. After some fumbling in their pockets, the two pulled out their ID cards an inserted them into slots right below the monitor showing the ever-patient grunt's face. After a few moments of processing, the pictures of Jessie and James appeared on the monitor inside the grunt's office.

After analyzing the data on the computer, the grunt said, "Hmm...okay, you've been identified, but I see no records indicating that you were to report back to base. In fact, your current mission was to establish a headquarters in the Hoen Region."

"Well, you see, we've made an important discovery that we must show The Boss," Jessie stated.

"Really? What is it?" the grunt asked.

"I'm afraid that it's for The Boss only," James stated.

"Hmm...normally I wouldn't do this, but I'll arrange a meeting between you and Giovanni," the grunt said. After a moment, the grunt added, "Hey...don't I know you from someplace else?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" James asked.

"Hmm...yeah, I know you James," the grunt said, his voice getting angrier. "You're the one who still owes me twenty bucks for that DVD I let you buy!"

James froze, stammering, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me, you still owe me ya jerk! When are you going to pay me back?"

"Umm...you're...up...hear...signal...call..." James said, pretending that the signal was breaking up.

The grunt stared at him and said, "You know, I can see you pretty boy."

"How about now?" Jessie said as she turned off the TV-phone. Before the grunt could open his mouth to object, the screen went blank. With that, the Mech stomped its way to the back of the building towards the garage where Giovanni would be waiting for them. All was going according to plan...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Alright, ninth chapter done! A little quicker update this time. I know its been awhile since I last updated, but I'm here to tell you that I'm back, and I'm ready to to continue the story. I'm currently working on my style of writing a little, so please let me know what you think. (I'm not going to completely change it, since I've stuck with it most of the story, but I _am_ going to fine tune it a little) So watch out for the next chapter of **"Vegeta's Worst Nightmare: **_**The Return of Pikachu!"**_


	10. Nappy time for Bulma

**A/N:** Chapter Ten, here we come! I would just like to point out that I changed the bit in the first chapter about Bulma's location from being elsewhere in the house to being on a important business meeting. I told a reviewer last chapter that she probably wouldn't be coming into the story, but the little idea guy in my head said otherwise...

**Disclaimer: **No, I _don't_ own Pokemon or DBZ. Nor do I claim to. For if I did, guess what'd I'd be doing?I'd be sitting in a solid gold mansion, having hundreds of servants cater to my every whim as I sat lazily on the most comfortable couch in the world. In other words..._this story wouldn't even bloody exist!!_

_Flashback: _

"_Umm...you're...up...hear...signal...call..." James said, pretending that the signal was breaking up. _

_The grunt stared at him and said, "You know, I can see you pretty boy." _

"_How about now?" Jessie said as she turned off the TV-phone. Before the grunt could open his mouth to object, the screen went blank. With that, the Mech stomped its way to the back of the building towards the garage where Giovanni would be waiting for them. All was going according to plan..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What's taking him so long?" Ash asked impatiently. He and Pikachu were sitting in front of one of those "everything in one" stores as Vegeta gathered supplies. Professor Oak had given the blood thirsty Sayain permission to purchase whatever he thought he'd need on the town's credit. After waiting several minutes more, Vegeta finally stepped out of the store. "There you are, what took you so lo-" Ash had to stop in mid-sentence. Vegeta was wearing army pants, hunting boots, and a red rag on his head. He had on a belt that was carrying ammo, grenades, and other gadgets. Tied to his back was a rocket launcher, and on a sash covering his chest was even _more_ ammo and grenades. He had entered normal, but he had come out practically looking like Rambo's long lost twin brother!

"What're you staring at?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"Um...uh...n-nothing..." Ash stammered, fearing that the blood-thirsty Sayain might unleash his newfound arsenal upon him and Pikachu.

"Pi pika chu pika pikachu? Pikachu chu pika?" (What's with all the big guns? You gonna' blow up a city?) Pikachu asked.

"Before you ask about the weapons, I just feel like being prepared..._now that my powers don't work..._" Vegeta said, whispering the last part. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, then at Vegeta, then at each other again. Finally, the two shrugged and started to walk out of town. Before they left completely, Vegeta asked, "So where is this headquarters of theirs?"

Ash halted in place, a sweat-drop forming. Vegeta's brow raised as he waited on the answer of the young trainer. A vain started to hove around Vegeta's head. Ash's sweat-drop grew bigger. Another vain appeared. Another sweat-drop appeared. Then another vain. Then another sweat-drop. Pikachu watched as the two seemed to be having a "Who Con Have the Most Anime-Styled Emotion Props" contest.

Finally, Vegeta broke the silence and asked, "You don't know, do you?"

"Um...no," Ash answered.

"Okay...excuse me for a moment..." Vegeta said. Then, he calmly walked behind a nearby tree. Ash and Pikachu watched, wondering what he was doing. Then, they heard, through the muffling of a glove on Vegeta's mouth, _"Sonofagunthosestupididiotsicantbelievethiscrapthisispissingmeoffihatethisplaceiwanttolbloweverythingtooblivion  
imgoingtokillalloftheseidiotswhenigetmypowersbackyesiwillblowthemtoinfintyandbeyond!" _Ash and Pikachu watched silently as Vegeta emerged from behind the tree, noticeably calmer and more relaxed then before. After rejoining the two, the Sayain took a deep breath and asked, "So how are we going to find these idiots?"

Ash shrugged as he said, "Maybe they'll realize that we don't know where their base is and recontact us or something?"

"Pi pika chu chu pika?" (What about that gym)? Pikachu asked.

"Wait, the gym where Jessie and James were the leaders?" Ash asked Pikachu. The yellow fur-ball nodded in compliance. "Yeah, that'll work! Team Rocket's probably nearby that area if they took over the gym!"

"Wait a minute!" Vegeta shouted. Ash and Pikachu both turned their heads to look at him. "First off, what is this gym you're talking about? Second, you can _understand_ that rodent?"

"Um...sometimes," Ash answered, deciding he better address the second question first. "It's not like I can translate word for word what he's saying. And when I first began as a Pokemon trainer, I had to battle Jessie and James as the leaders of the eighth gym before entering the Pokemon League." Vegeta still looked confused. "A Gym is where a strong trainer sits who gives out badges to whoever can defeat him or her. If you collect eight or more badges, you then qualify to enter a Pokemon tournament called the 'Pokemon League'. It's where all of the trainers who complete this challenge meet to battle for the title of Pokemon Champion."

Looking disappointed to the answer of his second question, Vegeta said, "Fine, let's travel to the city were that 'Gym' of yours is located. And so, after finally getting their bearings straight, the trio headed towards the city where the gym was located.

_--Meanwhile--_

"Oh! Where _is_ Vegeta!?" screeched a very worried Bulma. She had just gotten back from her CEO meeting in the tropics to find the GR room empty and a message form the maids that Trunks was nowhere to be found. "When I find that no good husband of mine, I'm gonna'-" Then, she started to strangle the air, once again imagining Vegeta's throat there instead as she had done about four months ago during Pikachu's visit. "Wait a minute..." Bulma said to herself, lowering her hands as realization hit her. "Is it possible that...surely he didn't...but what if... Oh no." Bulma then ran off towards the direction of her inventing room. After some twists and turns, and a few flights of stairs, she finally found the door, wide open, and walked inside.

"Darn it Trunks, you nosy little turd!" Bulma said. Her lab was a disaster; all of the tables were knocked down, and chemicals were scattered everywhere. Several of her inventions had been tossed around, and there were holes in the tile. However, that wasn't what upset Bulma the most. It was that all of the inventions had been dragged towards _another_ invention; the machine used to send Pikachu back home. "The machine must of malfunctioned as Vegeta tried to stop Trunks from bringing Pikachu back. Oh man, this is a disaster!" Bulma then walked towards the control panel and turned on the tracking system. After a few minutes of typing and accessing the programs, she managed to pull up the coordinates of where Trunks and Vegeta were sent.

"Huh, that's odd...they were sent to two different areas," Bulma mused to herself. "Guess I'll have to pick one. She then stuck out her finger, randomly pointing at one of the two locations and said, "Einne, Minnie, Miny, Moe, catch a Tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, Einne, Minnie, Miny...Moe!" She looked and saw that she had pointed at the location where Vegeta had been sent to. "To Vegeta it is. Might as well, he's liable to have blown up half the planet by now..." With that, Bulma left to gather supplies and clothes, not to mention credit cards, for what was probably going to be a _long_ trip...

_--With Trunks--_

The interior of Team Rocket's Headquarters was a sight to behold! The area they were in was mainly a garage were the criminals kept their equipment, but there were thousands of maintenance groups scurrying up and down side platforms. Hundreds of planes, ships, and Mechs lined the sides of the garage while smaller transportation vehicles were being used to carry around scientists and engineers who were needed else where in the facility. Most notable was a small, hovering platform that had four Rocket Grunts guarding its passenger.

Inside the Mech, however, most of its "passengers" were treated to the less spectacular sight of gray, metal walls. "Man, I wish I could see outside of here right now," Trunks grumbled.

"Not me, who knows what kind of scary people are out there!" Max said.

"I'm more worried about Ash with Vegeta than I am about us," Brock said. "I got a feeling those two won't like working together to rescue us." Everyone sighed, agreeing with Brock once again about the possibility that Vegeta was mauling Pikachu instead of trying to find them. Suddenly, the Mech stopped as it finally reached its destination.

"Hey, we stopped," Max said, pointing out the obvious.

"I wonder what's going to happen now?" May asked. Her question was soon answered, because suddenly the group was grabbed by the same metal hands that had shoved them into their metal prison as the door to their cell was finally opened.

Trunks could see, out of the corner of his eye, the form of Jessie, James, and Meowth stepping out of the cockpit and onto the platform that was hovering in front of them. Trunks also saw a man in a red suit, with dark red hair, step forward to meet the three. Once the trio were within a few feet of the man, they all simultaneously saluted.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"It's Giovanni!" Trunks proclaimed. Max and May each shot a confused look towards Trunks. "He's the leader of Team Rocket, Ash and Brock met him earlier in the series before you two came along."

"Oh, okay..." May and Max both said simultaneously. They had almost forgotten that they were were a cartoon series in Trunks' world.

"I wonder what Jessie and James are up to?" Max asked.

"Maybe if we're really quiet, we'll be able to listen in on them," Brock said. Everyone nodded in agreement and turned their heads so they could do just that.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket reporting," Jessie proclaimed as she saluted.

"At ease," the man, obviously being The Boss, said. "So tell me, what have you brought me that was so important?"

"Prisoners sir, so that a young trainer with a powerful Pokemon would surrender said Pokemon," James answered.

"Interesting," The Boss said. "So tell me, what _is_ this rare and powerful Pokemon?"

"A Pikachu," Jessie answered.

"...what?" The Boss asked. Then, the trio started to sweat-drop. "Are you telling me that you captured four children, spent thousands of dollars on a brand-new Mech, and requested to see me personally _just_ to tell me that you're holding a ransom for a _Pikachu?_"

"But this Pikachu is really powerfu-" James began.

"I don't care _how_ powerful it is, IT'S A PIKACHU!" The Boss screamed. "One of the most common and weak Pokemon in the world! AND YOU'RE HOLDING A RANSOM FOR IT! What do you expect me, Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, to do with a fricking _Pikachu!?"_

"Uh...conquer the world?" Meowth asked.

**BONK! BONK!**

Both Jessie and James each lowered their fists as Meowth fell to the floor with two, shiny bumps on his head. "Sir, please understand that this is no ordinary Pikachu! It once beat a Dragonite in combat, we saw it for ourselves!" James pleaded.

"Save it! Unless you have something more _meaningful_ to show me, move on and go away!" Giovanni said.

Giovanni started to turn away when James shouted, "Wait! That's not all we brought you!" Giovanni stopped and turned around to face his lackey, his eyes showing that he was already annoyed. "The boy up there, the one with lavender hair, he has these powers!"

"Powers? Oh for the love of-!" Giovanni face-palmed himself. "What kind of games are you trying to play with me!?"

"No, really, if you'll give us a chance we'll show you!" Jessie pleaded.

Giovanni thought for a moment, deciding whether or not it was worth it to humor their charade. "Fine, but _one_ chance, only one!"

"Thank you sir, you won't be disappointed!" James said, practically bowing. He then turned towards the direction of the Mech and pulled out a remote. Then, with the click of a button, the mechanical hand that had been holding Trunks hovered over the platform and let him fall to the floor.

"Listen brat, and listen good!" Jessie began. "If you don't show the boss those fancy powers of yours, James here will press a button that will squeeze all of your little pals over here into pulp." Trunks looked in James' direction, who was smiling and holding the button at the ready. "Do you understand?" Jessie asked.

Trunks looked at the metal hands holding all of his new friends, then back at James, then at his friends again. Smiling, Trunks said, "_Sure_, I'll show you..." Trunks then punched Jessie in the gut, and took off into the sky. With a loud battle cry, Trunks fired off several Ki-blasts to break the mechanical hands holding May, Max, and Brock. Then, in one quick swoop, Trunks grabbed all three and took off towards the direction of the door.

"James, get them before they escape!" Jessie growled as she clutched her stomach.

"Right, here we go!" James then pushed a button on the remote that activated the Mech. Out of the back, a giant hand extended and grabbed all four of them in one grip. Then, the hand retracted and brought the squirming mess of people in front of Giovanni. Letting them all fall to the floor, the four guards pulled out tranquilizers and pointed them at the unfortunate captives.

"Well well, what have we here?" Giovanni said, stepping forward. Chuckling, he continued, "It looks as if Jessie and James were telling the truth."

"You'll be sorry!" Trunks spat. "When my dad gets here, he's going to blow all of you into a ka-_gillion_ pieces!"

"Your father, eh?" Giovanni said, his smirk growing even wider. "Well, let's just see what happens when your father arrives, shall we?" He then turned towards Jessie and James and said, "I must admit, you've outdone yourselves! If we could find a way to replicate this young man's power, not to mention his father's, we'd have an _unstoppable _army of super-Pokemon! With our forces, we could easily conquer the world!"

"Yeah, all's we's gotta do now is wait for that spiky-haired guy and the head twerp to find us!" Meowth exclaimed happily. Giovanni froze. Jessie, James, and Meowth sweat-dropped, wondering what was troubling their boss.

"You _did_ tell them to meet you somewhere _besides_ our base that no one knows the location of didn't you?" Giovanni asked.

"Um...no," the three said simultaneously.

Giovanni then started growling. Almost seeming to be on fire, Giovanni shouted, "YOU _IDIOTS_! FIND HIM, AND BRING HIM HERE, OR ELSE!!"

"Yes sir!" The three said, saluting. Then, in the blink of an eye, the three disappeared into the cockpit of their Mech and took off. After the Mech blasted out of the door, Giovanni said, "Take the three trainers to the holding cell, and take the child to the genetics lab." The guards saluted before two of them coaxed May, Max, and Brock to follow them onto another floating platform that would take them to the holding cells. Trunks looked on, worried, before turning back to glare angrily at Giovanni. Grinning, he leaned in and said, "Let me make this clear, boy; make one wrong move, fail to follow one order, and your friends will be _vaporized_."

"Just wait until my dad gets here! Then you'll regret ever threatening his son," Trunks spat hatefully.

"Hehehe...we shall see," Giovanni said. Then, he turned back to walk onto another platform as the one Trunks was on took off towards the cold, sterile walls of a laboratory. Soon, it would seem, the world would bow down to its new ruler, Giovanni...

--_Elsewhere--_

Out in a forest, a lone Jigglypuff walked around, still fuming from her ordeal yesterday. That stupid, spiky-haired man had blown her microphone into a thousand pieces. Luckily, she had been able to get herself a replacement, complete with hidden marker, but she was still angry. So of course she was completely caught off guard when a portal appeared out of nowhere and a woman dressed in camping gear was flung out, her bags of equipment being flung right on top of her.

"Ow...that hurt..." Bulma whined as she pulled herself out form under the mountain of materials. Once she was back on her feet, she said to herself, "Hm, looks like the machine was a little off on the transportation. Stupid glitch; I'll have to fix that when I get back." Then, she noticed the pink marshmallow-like creature staring at her from a few feet away. "Aww, hi there! You must be Jigglypuff!" Bulma said happily.

"Jigglypuff?" Jigglypuff asked, pointing to itself.

"Are you asking me how I know you?" Bulma asked the pink Pokemon. Jigglypuff nodded. "Well, where I'm from, you're somewhat famous."

"Jiggly!?" Jigglypuff asked, stars appearing in her eyes. Perhaps this woman was her ticket to stardom... Jigglypuff then pulled out her microphone.

"Hey, isn't that the microphone you pull out when you're about to-?" Before Bulma could finish her question, Jigglypuff stated singing.

"Jig-galy puff, jiggly gly puff..." Jigglypuff sang softly. Slowly, Bulma's eyes started to close, and she fell over and started to sleep. Jigglypuff stopped when she realized that her audience was asleep again. "Puff!" Jigglypuff cried angrily as she inflated. Great, someone who actually _heard_ of her fell asleep! She was about to pull out her marker when she decided that this particular woman needed something more embarrassing. Smiling, the marshmallow Pokemon ran off into the forest. Then, after a few minutes, she returned with make-up, a purple suit, size twenty-two shoes, a red wig, and a big red nose. After a few moments, Jigglypuff walked to hide in the bushes so she could see the woman's reaction when she woke up. Ah, revenge sure was sweet...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Here's the tenth chapter. It seems that Bulma is about to jump into this mess too. Bet that'll be fun... :) Anyway, trying to be a bit more descriptive and trying not to abuse the caps-lock as much. I'm not too happy with this chapter in that it feels too much like another filler. I'm going to have to start making chapters longer if I'm going to get everything in I guess... Unfortunately, I have an announcement about the progress of the story. I'm having a writer's block on what to write next. I'm also having trouble keeping the plot consistent. It might be awhile before another update as a result. I'm going to work on some one-shots and other stories (probably not for this category) to get my writing juices going again, but until I can think of how to advance the story, I'm going to have to offically declare "on hiatus". I'm sorry to those looking foward to quicker updates.

Well, I guess we'll have to wait awhile for the next exciting chapter of...**Vegeta's Worst Nightmare:_The Return of Pikachu!_** Seeya!

...(Hey, I didn't say "Read and Review" for once, did I? Cool. Oh, wait a minute...)


End file.
